


Голос в моей голове

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || Спецквест [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Даже замерзая, Джек умел согреть





	Голос в моей голове

 

**1**

 

Джек проснулся в слезах. Ему было страшно и так холодно! Так ужасно холодно!

Он посидел на кровати, кутаясь в одеяло и глядя на тёплый свет ночника, но так и не согрелся. Собравшись с силами — он мужчина! он сможет! — Джек шмыгнул носом, слез на пол, прошлёпал к комоду, напялил на себя сразу два свитера и вернулся в кровать.

Ему очень хотелось спать. Но уснуть он боялся. Вдруг там снова будет так же страшно и так же холодно, и больно?

Но Джеку едва исполнилось семь лет, и очень скоро его снова сморил сон.

 

 

 

***

 

Сознание возвращалось с трудом, подгружая системы жизнеобеспечения: нормализуя сердечный ритм, приводя в норму дыхание, разгоняя кровь, заставляя сокращаться одеревеневшие мышцы.

Где-то на периферии звучали незнакомые голоса, зачитывали показания приборов, чему-то радовались, но Зимний сам понимал — подтормаживает. Впервые пробуждение не прошло гладко, впервые он чувствовал что-то ещё. Он вообще впервые чувствовал какой-то слабый затихающие отголоски чужого ужаса, обиды — не свойственные его модификации, не предусмотренные программой.

— Доброе утро, Солдат.

Голос куратора хлестнул по нервным окончаниям, заставляя нажать на рычаги раньше, чем хотелось бы. Зимнему было слишком интересно и странно лелеять это неожиданное — чему он никак не мог подобрать название.

— Готов выполнять приказы, — отчеканил он, лишь на секунду помедлив с ответной репликой.

 

 

 

***

 

Теперь холодно не было, но было больно. Кто-то что-то приказывал, кричал, от этого болела голова.

Джек даже боялся засыпать, но он был ещё слишком мал, чтобы суметь перебороть сон, а во сне приходило… это.

И еще там убивали. В первый раз Джек испугался: он никогда ещё не видел мёртвых тел. Но убивали много, каждую ночь, и дрались. И очень скоро Джек просто привык.

А потом снова стало холодно. Так холодно, что Джек не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног, ни глаз. И никак не мог проснуться.

 

 

 

***

 

И снова отголоски чьих-то эмоций холодной, непривычно колкой волной прошлись по телу раньше, чем нормально заработало сердце.

Зимний зажмурился, стараясь ухватиться за хвост ускользающее нечто, потянуть на себя, разобраться наконец, почему сбоили привычные установки, откуда в нём бралось всё это и почему именно после крио, когда сознание отключалось на полную.

А ещё страх. Сначала яркий, слепящий, сковывающий движения, не дающий адекватно оценить обстановку, вовремя среагировать, что стоило Зимнему пары бойцов группы прикрытия и нескольких ударов дубинкой под колени. Потом страх поутих, как-то стёрся, смазался, оставаясь кислым послевкусием на языке, головной болью — чужой, не своей — и усталой, отрешённой обречённостью.

Зимний не спрашивал у куратора, потому что тот вёл себя как обычно — не расхаживал вокруг с блокнотом в руках, записывая любые изменения, когда на Зимнем испытывали какие-то новые транквилизаторы и подавители воли. Сейчас он был спокоен: разложил на столе карты с чёрными метками, стараясь донести до бойцов детали задания.

Зимний не слушал, он замер у стены, стараясь сосредоточиться на чём-то внутри себя, на ком-то, кому страшно и больно, кто ждёт и боится одновременно.

 

 

 

***

 

Однажды во сне Джек набрался храбрости и спросил:

— Кто ты? Я Джек.

— Зимний Солдат, — раздался в его голове глухой голос вместе с прогремевшим где-то в отдалении выстрелом.

— Почему Зимний? — удивился Джек, обрадованный тем, что ему ответили.

— УСМ, модификация Зимний Солдат, — так же глухо отчеканил голос и немного неуверенно добавил: — Не знаю, так указано в спецификации.

— А что такое УСМ? — тут же спросил Джек. — А спе-ци-фи-ка-ци-я?

— Универсальный Солдат модифицированный, — удивлённо ответил голос. — Спецификация — это перечень специфических особенностей стандартной классификации. Почему ты не знаешь? Ты должен знать, ты — это я.

И снова выстрел, шорох неспешных шагов по гравию, тянущая тяжесть у левого плеча, ноющая, вытягивающая силы.

— Нет! — возмутился Джек. — Я — это я! Я принц Джонатан Бенджамин, наследный принц королевства Гильбоа, вот! И никакой я не Зимний Солдат!

— Нарушение работы системы, сбой конфигураций, — отчеканил голос, лишаясь последних оттенков. — Критическая ошибка.

Громкий электрический треск у самого уха, злая кусачая боль под коленями и темнота, чужая, не принадлежащая Джеку, будто кого-то на том конце провода выключили, дёрнув рубильник.

— Я не ошибка! — выкрикнул Джек, просыпаясь. — Почему ты со мной так?!

Но ответа не было. В голове принца теснились мысли, обгоняя одна другую, вертелись на языке вопросы, которые некому было задать. И там, откуда часто приходила боль и страшное, ничего и никого не было, лишь знакомо тянуло холодом, вырывая из лёгких густые клубы пара, словно Джек был не в своей комнате, а в саду, зимой, до которой ещё несколько месяцев тёплой и солнечной погоды. Он снова мёрз, кутался во множество одёжек, притащил в постель ещё одно одеяло, засыпая при любом удобном случае.

Джек часто думал о Зимнем Солдате. О том, кто он, откуда и почему ему всё время делают больно. Но так ничего и не надумал.

 

 

 

***

 

Заморозка отпускала медленнее обычного. Усиленный из-за последнего системного сбоя криосостав всё ещё не вывелся из крови, делая её густой, а движения — неправильно замедленными, мешая хоть немного согреться.

А Джек дрожал во сне, не в силах проснуться. Он чувствовал, что Зимний Солдат снова живой, отогревается, но так медленно.

Джек молчал, чтобы Зимнему Солдату снова не сделали больно.

Бездумно разбирая и собирая винтовку, Зимний молча пялился в стену, старательно вычленяя в собственном сознании узлы не своей памяти, чужие ощущения, мысли, приведшие к последнему сбою и внеплановому обнулению. Регламент предписывал обо всех изменениях сообщать куратору, ставить в известность технический персонал, чтобы избежать рецидивов. Но Зимнему было интересно.

Джек Бенджамин не походил на вирус, на вредоносную программу, сбой прошивки или один из косяков новых установок. Он слишком аккуратно касался разума Зимнего, будто бы сам не совсем понимал, кто он или что.

— Привет, — тихо сказал Джек во сне. — Не говори про меня никому, а то тебе опять сделают больно. Хорошо? Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.

Потянувшись туда, в мерцающие незнакомым светом соединительные узлы, Зимний изумлённо моргнул. Джек был на месте, и Джеку не было страшно — или было, но совсем по другому поводу. Джек не хотел, чтобы Зимний страдал.

И Зимний молчал. Он учился не реагировать на яркие вспышки чужих эмоций, легко отделяя их от своих собственных, заложенных программой, реакций.

Присутствие Джека будто бы якорем удерживало иногда начинавшие сходить с ума рефлексы, сглаживало лёгким невозможным прикосновением маленькой ладошки к голове, ощущаемым настолько реально, что Зимний замирал, закрывал глаза, давая возможность мозгу перестроиться, а не сносил головы притихшим техникам.

 

 

 

***

 

— Тебе страшно? — спросил Зимний, затаившись на крыше с винтовкой, чувствуя как свою чужую дрожь, чужое негодование, замешанное на эмоциях, которых он понять никак пока не мог, на злости на кого-то вне их маленького мира на двоих.

— Сестра заболела, — удержавшись от того, чтобы шмыгнуть носом, сказал Джек. — Вдруг она умрёт? Мы близнецы. Но папа любит её больше, чем меня.

Зимний подкрутил верньеры прицела снайперской винтовки и приник к окуляру, выискивая нужный дом, открытое по случаю жары окно.

— Если она умрёт, у него останешься только ты. Он будет любить тебя, — логично заключил он, поймав в перекрестье голову охранника предполагаемой цели.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Мишель умирала! Как ты не понимаешь! Она моя сестра, я её люблю!

— Не понимаю, — согласился Зимний, чуть сместился в сторону и строго велел: — Закрой уши руками.

Голова цели разлетелась красивыми алыми брызгами.

Зимний перехватил удобнее винтовку и задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу. Раньше ему бы и в голову не пришло искать красоту в собственных действиях, логику в приказах, пытаться понять, почему важна жизнь того, кто причиняет тебе неудобства.

— У тебя никогда не было сестёр или братьев? — спросил Джек. — Это грустно. А сколько тебе лет? Хочешь, я буду твоим братом? Ты тогда не будешь один, и я не буду, даже если Мишель умрет.

— Я модифицированный универсальный солдат. У модификантов не бывает сестёр и братьев, лишь улучшенные версии их самих, — отчеканил Зимний. — Зачем нужны братья?

— Чтобы играть вместе и объяснять друг другу непонятное. Чтобы делиться секретами. Чтобы любить. И понимать. Хотя мы с Мишель не всегда друг друга понимаем, но это потому, что она девочка. А ты не девочка.

— Ты маленький и слабый, чем ты можешь быть полезен?

— Я могу быть с тобой, когда тебе плохо, — объяснил Джек. — Когда кто-то с тобой, если тебе плохо, становится легче.

— Когда мне плохо? — переспросил Зимний, разместившись в задней части кузова, притянул к груди чехол с винтовкой.

Никто никогда не был добр к модификантам. Зимний видел многих похожих на него по функционалу, многих сам же и списывал из-за критических ошибок в их настройках и всегда считал себя таким же механизмом с набором определённых функций и провисом в операционной системе, имя которому — Джек Бенджамин. Но с каждым днём, с каждым их безмолвным разговором мозг Зимнего коротило как-то по-особенному, расширяя возможности восприятия.

Джек жалел Зимнего — убийцу, механизм, — жалел и боялся причинить боль. Такой маленький и слабый, он не вздрагивал больше, разнося по телу Зимнего стайки мурашек, из-за громкого хлопка выстрела, не боялся вида крови, тихонько скулил, когда Зимнему прилетало от куратора, и будто бы обволакивал собой, стараясь успокоить.

— Я буду твоим братом, даже если Мишель не умрёт.

— И я буду твоим братом, — уверенно сказал Джек. — Я буду с тобой, когда тебе плохо. Ты живой. Нельзя так с живыми, как с тобой. Я вырасту и спасу тебя!

Зимний растянул губы в улыбке, краем глаза заметив, как вздрогнул и побледнел техник, давая команду охране взять явно снова засбоившего Зимнего на прицел.

— Я не знаю, что значит «живой». — Зимний безропотно сел в кресло и вытянул руки на подлокотниках, открывая доступ к венам. — Ты дождись меня, маленький брат. Пора отправляться на хранение.

— Я обязательно дождусь! — пообещал Джек. — Обязательно-обязательно! Даже если мне будет совсем холодно.

 

 

 

**2**

 

Первое, что сделал Зимний, придя в сознание, — не проверил функциональность организма, а потянулся вглубь себя, в поисках системной ошибки по имени Джек Бенджамин, маленького брата, желая убедиться, что тот на месте. Но там был кто-то другой, похожий на Джека и одновременно отличающийся.

— Джек? — позвал он.

— Зимний Солдат? — неуверенно отозвался Джек. — Привет! Тебя так долго не было… Ты в порядке? Я совсем замёрз, пока тебя не было. Ты… в холодильнике был, что ли?

— Хранение в криогенной камере до введения в эксплуатацию входит в порядок действий с модификантами моего типа, — пояснил Зимний, прощупывая нового Джека, утратившего некоторые из своих черт, которые так ему нравились.

Зимний мысленно одернул себя. Вот снова оно — «нравились». Модификанту не может что-то нравиться, но с Джеком это слово, ощущение казалось правильным, даже важным.

— Так долго? — сокрушённо вздохнул Джек. — Мне уже тринадцать. Отец хочет, чтобы я стал офицером, поступил в военное училище. Но… я же всё время мёрзну, когда ты в этом… в криогенной камере. Тебе холодно — и мне холодно. А в училище форма, под неё свитер не наденешь. Я так по тебе скучал! У тебя есть имя?

— Мне холодно, — повторил про себя Зимний, вдруг с оглушающей чёткостью понимая, что именно этими двумя словами он может описать всё, что с ним происходило до Джека. Ему было холодно. И тут дело не в геле, в который превращалась его кровь, не в хладагенте, а в том, что — Зимний сбился с шага — он был один. — Я Зимний Солдат. Так записано в спецификации. Это, наверное, моё имя.

— Если бы я мог, я бы обнял тебя, чтобы тебе стало теплее, — сказал Джек. — Но ты мне только снишься, Зимний. Что это за имя? Это не имя, это позывной.

— Агент, Актив, Призрак, Солдат, — перечислил Зимний всё, что слышал в свой адрес, выходя на позицию и примериваясь к прыжку.

— Призрак — это здорово, — улыбнулся Джек. — Я буду звать тебя Призраком, ладно?

Он ахнул от восторга, когда Призрак прыгнул с крыши на крышу через улицу.

Зимний улыбнулся, благо лицо скрывала маска. Снова в нём возникло это приятное «нравится» насчёт Джека, его реакции на действия самого Зимнего. Ему до странного хотелось радовать маленького брата, а потому, выполнив задание по взлому системы хранения данных министерства обороны какой-то страны, он не пошёл сразу обратно к точке сбора, а рванул вперёд, помчался, перескакивая через крыши, в последний момент успевая уцепиться металлическими пальцами за края кровли, радуясь весёлому гиканью в голове, искрящемуся колкому удовольствию, до этого момента совершенно незнакомому, но такому приятному.

Зимний не хотел возвращаться на базу, чтобы маленькому брату не было из-за него холодно.

— А сколько тебе лет? — вдруг спросил Джек. — Ты знаешь?

— Моя модель введена в эксплуатацию в… — Зимний задумался, не зная, откуда именно вести отсчёт. От того момента, когда он вступил в строй, или когда впервые открыл глаза на хирургическом столе? Но, подумав, решил выбрать второе. — В тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом году.

— Ого! — изумился Джек. — А сейчас тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятый. Значит, тебе уже пятьдесят лет? Но ты всё равно мой брат. И я правда вырасту и спасу тебя. Ты живой, ты человек, нельзя с людьми так, как с тобой!

Зимний застыл на гребне крыши, разглядывая мельтешащих на стоянке для грузовиков людей.

— Не забывай меня, маленький брат, — попросил он и шагнул вниз, зная что будет следом: удар электрошоковой дубинкой за то, что покинул точку, за то, что не вернулся сразу к месту сбора, отключил наушник и коммуникатор. Н это того стоило. Он порадовал Джека перед тем, как снова отключиться, оставляя его мёрзнуть в одиночестве только потому, что для Зимнего Солдата больше не было миссий.

 

 

 

***

 

Джеку исполнилось пятнадцать, и он только что открыл для себя интернет. Фотки полуголых и голых парней, которые нельзя было сохранять, но на которые он дрочил в душе. Не забыть почистить потом историю браузера.

Он искал Зимнего Солдата, но ничего не находил. Искал новости об убийствах политиков, которые помнил, но не знал в точности, в каких странах его Призрак убивал и для кого.

Вот сухощавого седого старика с усами, которого Призрак убил на ночной дороге, когда Джеку было девять лет, он помнил хорошо. Он тогда очень испугался. Но в какой это было стране? Кто был этот старик и его жена с ниткой жемчуга на шее? Джек не знал.

Иногда, укрываясь вторым одеялом, Джек думал о том, что хорошо бы Призрак убил кое-кого для него. Например, Томасину. Или генерала Абнера с его масляным раздевающим взглядом.

 

 

 

***

 

Когда в темноте вспыхнула первая искорка, Зимний привычно потянулся к ней ближе, готовый вынырнуть на поверхность в какой-нибудь лаборатории под писк приборов жизнеобеспечения, но остался на месте: сколько бы он ни тянулся, стараясь пробудить собственное тело, ничего не выходило. Зимний всё ещё спал в своём ледяном гробу. Он чувствовал задеревеневшие конечности, чересчур редкие для начала активации удары сердца, но искорка всё ещё мерцала впереди, горела, звала дотронуться, и он сдался, отдавая себя чужой воле.

Первое, что почувствовал Зимний, было возбуждением, чужим голодным, жадным желанием, опаляющим изнутри, сбивающим с мысли. Были руки, жаждущие прикоснуться к самому себе, погладить, отдаться на волю этого тёмного, неправильного, разрушительного, по мнению Зимнего, чувства.

— Джек? — неуверенно позвал он, не зная, правильно ли попал.

Джек в несколько движений додрочил, выплёскивая сперму на стенку душевой кабины, и встал под душ.

— Призрак? — неуверенно спросил он. — Я же не сплю. Или это ты спишь?

— Не сон, хранение, — поправил его Зимний.

Впервые они поменялись местами. Зимний уже давно не воспринимал Джека как ошибку системы. Всё-таки мальчишка и правда не вписывался даже в самые неожиданные глюки и был живым, чувствующим. Как и почему установилась их связь, Зимнего не заботило, но Джек раньше чувствовался немного опосредованно, будто бы кончиками пальцев.

— Ты вырос, — заметил Зимний, стараясь не захлебнуться с непривычки чужими эмоциями, захлёстывающими, словно волны.

— Да, мне пятнадцать. — Джек кое-как вытерся и встал перед зеркалом, глядя на себя. — Уже начал бриться, — гордо сказал он.

— Ты стал сильнее.

— Я занимаюсь боксом и тхэквондо. — Джек напряг бицепс, красуясь. — Прыгать по крышам, как ты, конечно, не умею, но кое-что могу.

— Я горжусь тобой, маленький брат. Но ты звал меня, я чувствовал, как ты тянулся ко мне. Тебе плохо? Холодно? Что я могу сделать для тебя?

— Просто… будь со мной, хорошо? — Джек поставил баллон с пеной на полочку, потому что у него вдруг начали дрожать руки. — Я… я совсем один, понимаешь? Мишель выросла, у нее свои дела. Матери на меня плевать. Отец только требует, чтобы я хорошо учился и вел себя как подобает принцу. А как это — как подобает? Я не понимаю. И ещё… Призрак, я, кажется, влюбился. Он… он мой одноклассник. Такой ботаник… Но он мне нравится. Отец убьёт меня, если узнает.

Зимний протянул прозрачную руку, коснулся загривка Джека, не уверенный, что тот почувствует его прикосновение, погладил неуверенно, теряясь от очередного нового ощущения — но на себя, на что-то занывшее в подреберье, ему было плевать. Джеку плохо, и Зимний, столько раз отогреваемый им в прошлом, хотел сейчас хотя бы немного помочь своему брату.

— Не убьёт, если не узнает. Учись скрывать свои эмоции, свои слабости, чтобы противник даже не подозревал о них, найди в себе другие, которые можешь показать, позволить давить на них. — Зимний встал у плеча Джека. — Пусть он лучше тебя недооценивает. И не бойся. Никогда ничего не бойся.

Сейчас Зимнему самому хотелось забрать Джека, защитить его, как тот всё время обещал ему.

— Противник? — недоуменно спросил Джек. — Но он же мой отец. — Он начал неумело бриться. — Хотя ты прав, Призрак. То, как он ко мне относится… Он боится, что я отберу у него корону?

— Значит, он чувствует твою силу, значит, боится и попробует тебя устранить. Власть стоит дороже социальных обязательств перед семьёй. Власть — это война, бесконечная война со всеми вокруг. А война — это не убийство, это страх. Победит тот, кто сможет напугать, прогнуть под себя. — Зимний дёрнулся в своих путах. — Жаль, я не могу прийти и защитить тебя, маленький брат.

— И мне жаль, что я пока ничего не могу сделать для тебя, Призрак. Но я обещал тебя вытащить, я помню, и сделаю это!

— Тебе не добраться сюда, — покачал головой Зимний. — Тебя сюда не надо. Никто не уходил от «Гидры», однажды попавшись ей на глаза.

Зимнего потянуло обратно в темноту. Он чувствовал, что сердце Джека билось спокойнее, из голоса ушла предательская дрожь, и смотрел он твёрдо. Зимний не знал, столько ещё проведёт в криостазе, но точно был уверен, что почувствует и сможет дотянуться, если его не такому уже и маленькому брату понадобится помощь.

 

 

 

**3**

 

Джек рыдал, с головой накрывшись одеялом. Он держался весь вечер, пока отец так и эдак проходился по нему, возводя в великие грехи мелкие ошибки — сданный не на высший балл тест по алгебре, вырвавшийся на торжественном приёме неуместный смешок, утащенное с кухни — и не для себя же, для Мишель! — пирожное.

Зимний почувствовал сразу. Какое-то время у него ушло на борьбу с темнотой, с навалившейся сонной тяжестью криосна. Но он вырвался, потянулся к свету, чтобы оказаться рядом, опуститься коленями на постель Джека, коснуться спины, минуя одеяло.

— Что произошло, маленький брат?

— Ничего! — всхлипнул Джек и вытер лицо углом одеяла. — Просто отец терпеть меня не может. И я его! — шёпотом выкрикнул он. — Только мне некуда от него деваться!

Зимний скрипнул зубами, снова дёрнул невидимые путы, удерживающие его в беспамятстве, запоминая боль на лице Джека, выжигая её образ на внутренней стороне черепа, чтобы знать и не допускать такого больше. Зимний понимал, что он слишком далеко, чтобы хоть как-то помочь, и с этим надо было что-то делать.

— Город, хочешь выбраться в город?

— Показать тебе Шайло? — спросил Джек. — Там одни стройплощадки и старые окопы, Призрак. И охрана меня из дворца не выпустит, ночь же. Хочешь, я покажу тебе дворец?

— Я помогу тебе выйти. Тебе надо на свободу. Делай, что я скажу, и охрана не заметит, что принц Джонатан Бенджамин покидал свои покои.

— Хорошо. — Джек метнулся в ванную и ополоснул лицо холодной водой. — Командуй.

Зимний вёл Джека по коридорам дворца, объяснял элементарные, по его мнению, вещи, которым Джека должны были учить в академии, учить выживать; показывал, как взламывать замки, обходить охрану, сожалея, что не может вплотную заняться Джеком.

В саду Зимний позволил ему остановиться и перевести дыхание. У Джека горели глаза и часто стучало сердце.

«Уверен, в академии этому не учат! — восторженно воскликнул Джек. Ему не обязательно было произносить слова вслух, чтобы Призрак его услышал. — А что дальше?»

Они бродили среди тёмных недостроенных скелетов домов, всматриваясь в пока ещё пустые окна, перепрыгивали через окопы, прятались, вжимаясь в стены, провожая взглядами удаляющийся по пустым улицам патруль.

И Зимний ощущал то, о чём всегда говорил ему Джек, — он был живым, пусть и бесплотным, но по-настоящему живым.

В маленьком круглосуточном магазинчике на окраине Джек купил банку холодного кофе, хот-дог и шоколадную медаль с гербом Гильбоа. Сам он не любил шоколад, но ему казалось, что Призраку понравится.

Джек отошел подальше, в пустой парк, сел на покосившуюся скамейку.

— Ты любишь шоколад? — спросил он.

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Зимний. — В рационе модификанта белковые коктейли, прессованные концентраты и витамины. Мне не положена другая еда, она не несёт необходимой функциональной нагрузки на организм.

— А удовольствие? — спросил Джек, отпивая сладкий, с большим количеством сливок кофе. — Как же удовольствие от еды?

— Зачем? — не понял Зимний, устроившись на толстой ветке. — Еда не для удовольствия. Зимний Солдат не для удовольствия.

— Если в жизни нету удовольствия, это и не жизнь вовсе, а так — функционирование, — ответил Джек, поедая хот-дог. — Ты же почувствуешь, если я съем шоколадку?

— Я и не жил, лишь функционировал, — отозвался Зимний, с жадностью глядя на золотистую упаковку шоколадной медали. — Не знаю, проверим?

Шоколад Джек ел очень медленно, позволяя ему растечься ароматной сладостью по языку. Конечно, этот дешёвенький шоколад по качеству и близко не стоял с элитными швейцарскими и бельгийскими марками, доступными во дворце, но у него был такой яркий привкус свободы и непокорности!

Зимний сидел зажмурившись, стараясь различить свои эмоции и отделить то, что чувствовал Джек. Шоколад был тягучим, приторно-сладким, горячими каплями стекал в гортань. Зимний почти не ощущал вкуса, не чувствовал запаха, но тесная связь, единение с Джеком помогали разобрать общие нюансы, хмелем ударяющие в голову, обжигающие непривычные к такому вкусовые рецепторы. Облизав губы, Зимний несмело улыбнулся.

— Сладко.

— Тебе нравится? — улыбнулся Джек. — Знаешь, я так скучаю по тебе, когда тебя нет.

— Я собственность «Гидры», модификант, оружие, — глухо ответил Зимний.

— Ты мой старший брат, — покачал головой Джек и допил кофе. — И когда-нибудь я найду тебя.

Зимний не ответил.

Он чувствовал очередной сбой, которого просто не могло быть: в крио никогда ничего не сбоило. Но тогда у Зимнего не было Джека, некому было твердить ему о жизни, чувствах, ощущениях, никто раньше не подталкивал его с таким упорством к краю, не держал, не давая провалиться в темноту небытия

Проводив Джека во дворец, Зимний почувствовал, что его снова потащило обратно, дернуло участившимся сердцебиением, спазмом сведённых судорогой мышц. Лёгкие сжались и начали расправляться от притока кислорода. Зимний оживал, а в его голове сам собой складывался план побега.

 

 

 

***

 

— Завтра мне исполняется восемнадцать, — сказал Джек, почувствовав во сне присутствие своего Призрака. — Совершеннолетие. И в академию я поступил. Хотя меня бы туда и так засунули.

Он мысленно потянулся к Призраку, обнимая и согревая. Зимний застыл каменным изваянием посреди коридора, давая себе снова почувствовать чужую, нужную сейчас близость как доказательство, что он всё решил правильно.

Зимний был нужен Джеку, и Джек был нужен Зимнему.

— Меня переводят на другую базу, и я сбегу.

— Ты знаешь, куда? — вскинулся Джек. — Ты в Европе?

— Я ещё не всё продумал, но это хороший шанс. Зимнего Солдата никто не будет охранять, он обычно подчиняется беспрекословно. Меня, камеру и кресло повезут в отдельном неприметном грузовике. Главное вырваться — остальное потом.

Зимний говорил, беззвучно шевеля губами, а его самого потряхивало, тонкие металлические пластинки руки сдвигались, калибруясь в произвольном порядке.

— Что за кресло? — нахмурился Джек. — То, для лоботомии?

— Для стирания долгосрочной памяти. Солдата ничто не должно отвлекать, мешать выполнению задания. Он не должен помнить, вспоминать, — заученно ответил Зимний. — Солдат — боевая единица, рука «Гидры», пуля, выпущенная из винтовки.

В его голове грохотали отбойные молотки, ломая установку за установкой. Джек был прав — он живой.

— А ты — мой брат! — рявкнул Джек. — Призрак, где ты? В какой стране, на каком континенте?

— США, Небраска, — ответил Зимний и отгородился от Джека, чтобы не слышать его голоса, сконцентрировавшись на собственном задании. Он должен справиться.

Погрузить всё необходимое в кузов обычного грузовика, занять положенное место, замереть, позволив себя пристегнуть. Зимний замер, закрыл глаза, готовый перерезать путы тонким ножом, удачно спрятанным в плотном рукаве тактической куртки.

Он думал, что всё будет просто, точно так же, как и на обычной миссии, только за спиной никого, и именно в этом и был его главный просчёт. За спиной Зимнего всегда кто-то стоял, готовый стегануть плетью, если ему вдруг взбредёт в голову взбрыкнуть.

Ремни поддались без проблем. Зимний встал, повёл плечами, хрустнул шеей и прислушался в мерному шуршанию шин по ровной грунтовой дороге. Если верить собственному внутреннему навигатору, база осталась далеко позади, и до ближайшего населённого пункта ещё несколько часов пути.

Пробравшись к двери кузова, Зимний прижался к нему ухом, стараясь расслышать, сколько машин в сопровождении, но стоило ему взяться за ручки — тело прошила болезненная волна электрического тока, скрутила судорогой, оторвала от пола, подкинула к самому потолку и уронила, размазывая. Зимний скрипел зубами, скрёб металлическими пальцами стенку кузова, пока неяркий свет не загородила чья-то спина, а в шею осой не впилась холодная острая игла.

Мир померк, пинком отправляя Зимнего в темноту.

— Призрак, Призрак, что с тобой? — метался в кошмаре Джек. — Призрак, ну же, очнись!

Во рту было солоно от крови, зубы упрямо сжимали капу, в голове пустота отзывалась эхом чужого голоса.

— Доброе утро, Солдат, — громыхнуло над ухом.

Зимний отмахнулся от чьего-то назойливого присутствия в своей голове, поднял тяжёлую голову, встречаясь взглядом с куратором.

— Готов выполнять приказания.

— Призрак! — надрывался Джек. — Что с тобой?! Что с тобой сделали?!

— Я Зимний Солдат, — повторил он и поднялся.

 

 

 

**4**

 

Зимний брёл во тьме, тянулся к тускло вспыхивающим впереди искрам и не успевал дотянуться, дотронуться, вспомнить что-то важное. Заново выбеленная память зияла всё новыми и новыми дырами, сквозь которые слышался то детский голос, то чей-то отчаянный зов, то плач.

Он помнил, что облажался, что какая-то из миссий провалилась по его вине, но детали ускользали от восприятия. А ещё он помнил вкус шоколада, высокие звёзды над скелетами недостроенных пустых домов и светлую улыбку того, кто важен.

— Солдат, полный отчёт.

Джек отчаялся. Он понял, что попытка Призрака сбежать провалилась. Он попался, и ему стерли память — Джек уже распознавал эту электрическую боль, молнии за глазами и белый шум беспамятства.

Но Призрак всё ещё снился Джеку, и это давало надежду.

 

 

 

***

 

Голос из головы не уходил, он звал, кричал, бился в стену непонимания. Зимний всё чаще замирал на месте, прислушиваясь, стараясь разобрать слова, но почему-то так и не обратился ни к техникам, ни к внимательно следящему за ним куратору.

 

 

 

***

 

К концу первого курса военной академии Джек был готов наложить на себя руки. Призрак не отвечал. Отец так разозлился из-за того, что Джек оказался вторым, а не первым на курсе, что на все каникулы посадил его под домашний арест, и начавший было раскручиваться роман с однокурсником зачах на корню: Томасина коршуном следила за всеми контактами принца. Мать всплескивала руками — и только. Мишель с головой ушла в свою учебу — она училась на менеджера в сфере медицинских услуг.

Джеку было тоскливо, тошно и одиноко.

И Зимний услышал, смог наконец разобрать бессвязный, казалось, шёпот, дотянуться до тающего прямо в руках света, окунуться в воспоминания, которые должны были быть стёрты.

— Джек, — позвал Зимний, немного отдышавшись.

— Призрак! — Джека подбросило на кровати. — Ты здесь? Ты как? Что с тобой?

— Тяжело. Голова… слишком много всего разом, но я помню тебя, маленький брат.

Джек потянулся к Призраку всем собой, чтобы обогреть и ободрить.

— Тебя поймали, да? Ты не смог сбежать?

— Не продумал детали, — отозвался Зимний, хотя чувствовал, что начинает подвисать от едва ощутимых прикосновений, вновь запускающих в нём почти стёртый обнулениями функционал человека. — Они ждали. Давно не было обнулений. И дождались, были готовы.

— Что же нам делать теперь? — спросил Джек.

— Лучше подготовиться, всё продумать, составить подробный план. — Зимний осёкся, прислушиваясь к себе. — Джек, тебе… больно.

Джек пожал плечами.

— Паршивый год, — сказал он. — Ты не отзывался. Отец недоволен. Матери и сестре наплевать. Я под домашним арестом до сентября. Так себе каникулы.

Зимний протянул руку, будто хотел коснуться затылка Джека.

— Ты сильный и стойкий. Но надо научиться бороться, не ждать ни от кого милости. Ты принц, ты мой брат.

— Дворец перестроили с тех пор, как мы с тобой смывались гулять, — сказал Джек. — И денег у меня совсем нет. А было бы здорово выбраться.

— Пойдём, я научу.

Джек моментально оделся, накидал на кровать пледы и свитера так, чтобы казалось, что в ней кто-то спит, и подошёл к двери. Он чувствовал за плечами надёжную поддержку Призрака и ничего не боялся.

Зимний вновь повёл его по коридорам, лишь иногда одёргивая, поправляя, с какой-то незнакомой гордостью подмечая, что Джек усвоил один-единственный урок, не делая совсем уж элементарных ошибок.

Проникнуть в один из кабинетов Джек сумел сам: по настоянию Зимнего он с того прошлого раза всегда носил в кармане заколку сестры. А вот небольшой сейф дался ему с трудом.

— Слушай внимательно и поворачивай на третий удар пульса, щелчок замка выбьется из ритма, ты его почувствуешь, — сказал Зимний, заглянув ему за плечо и одновременно следя за периметром.

После третьей попытки дверь поддалась.

— Возьми совсем чуть-чуть, из нераспечатанной пачки, поддень заколкой пару купюр в середине, покрути ею, сворачивая трубочкой, и аккуратно вытяни. Вот так, да. Закрывай, и уходим. Запомни пачку и больше из неё не бери.

— Это сейф Томасины, — хихикнул Джек. — Теперь давай выбираться из дворца.

И снова коридоры, просторные залы, заставленные старинной тяжеловесной мебелью. Зимний будто бы наяву чувствовал тяжесть пыльного воздуха, ощущением которого щедро делился Джек, не закрываясь от него ни на минуту. Дворцовый парк, не слишком высокий забор и длинные паутины улиц, лучами уходящие вперёд насколько хватало глаз.

— И город изменился, — резюмировал Зимний.

— Да, его активно достраивают. Отец носится с идеей перенести столицу в Шайло. Слушай, а ты знаешь, как можно купить предоплаченный мобильник?

Зимний обвёл взглядом окрестности, подмечая редкие пока огоньки в окнах высотных полупустых домов, яркие пятна фонарей.

— Там, где живут рабочие со стройки, можно купить что угодно.

И действительно, в маленьких вагончиках около стройки, где играла какая-то восточная музыка и пахло странной едой, Джек по дешёвке купил обшарпанный, но работающий телефон и зарядку к нему. Парень, у которого он его сторговал, на гелвуйском не понимал ни слова, но они кое-как договорились — Призрак подсказывал слова.

— На каком языке они говорили? — спросил Джек, пряча телефон в карман.

— Смесь турецкого и албанского. Наречие одной из деревень, откуда они все приехали, — пояснил Зимний, задрав голову к небу. — Хорошо, что они тебя не знают.

— Я почти не свечусь в прессе — говорю же, отец мною недоволен. Вот и не знают.

Джек купил бутылку пива в ночном магазинчике и устроился на скамейке в маленьком сквере, где журчал фонтан.

— Что мы будем делать дальше, Призрак? — спросил Джек. — Чем я могу тебе помочь?

— Побудь со мной, — попросил Зимний, устраиваясь рядом. — Ты делаешь меня живым.

Они гуляли по городу, Зимний, осматривая окрестности, рассказывал Джеку обо всём, что только мог знать: как правильно рассчитать свои силы, как подобрать себе охранников и боевую группу, как уходить от преследователей, какие лучше оставить «сюрпризы»противнику, учил тому, что никогда не расскажут ни в академиях, ни в армии. Такие вещи понимались лишь на личном опыте.

— Есть такие спецстикеры, — Зимний растянулся на траве, рассказывая. — Их клеят на окна и двери, чтобы знать, что никто не проникал в номер отеля или закрытую лабораторию. У каждого командира они индивидуальны, каждый стикер со своим номером, и, стоит их отклеить, они почти незаметно меняют цвет.

— Где бы их взять… — задумчиво сказал Джек. — Хотя я и так знаю, что Томасина и горничные по её приказу роются в моих вещах каждую неделю. Ничего, отец обещал мне, что я получу свой пентхаус в Дворцовом квартале, когда дом достроят. Пойдем посмотрим на него?

В Дворцовом квартале было совсем темно. В пустых окнах, даже без намёка на стёкла, не горело ни одного огонька, безмолвные исполины-фонари были до сих пор упакованы в плотный пластик, словно скорбящие призраки. Зимний хлопнул по карманам и только тогда вспомнил, что не мог достать сейчас зажигалку, утащенную у командира одной из группы огневой поддержки.

— Нет, наверх мы не полезем, — сказал Джек. — Там даже лестниц пока нет. Но вот этот дом, пентхаус. Обещают к Рождеству доделать. Просто Томасина устала жаловаться отцу, что я зажимаю дворцовых горничных. А я что? Они мне не нравятся даже, просто… ты сам говорил, он не должен узнать.

— Ты правильно меня понял и услышал. Выставляй напоказ слабости, пусть они видят в тебе другого человека, недооценивают, — кивнул Зимний, внимательно всматриваясь в пустые провалы на месте будущих панорамных окон. — Они не смогут ударить по тому, о чём не догадываются, маленький брат.

И растянул губы в улыбке.

— Отец закатил мне такую лекцию про контрацепцию и венерические заболевания… — рассмеялся Джек. — Нет, оно осмысленно, конечно, просто я даже не знаю, встанет ли у меня на женщин. Полдворца считает меня кобелем, а я даже не целовался никогда.

— Не торопись, — пожал плечами Зимний.

Он бы и рад был дать какой-то другой совет, но сам не очень понимал, зачем нужны поцелуи и прочее. Нет, работая какое-то время со Вдовами в Советском Союзе, он вдоль и поперёк выучил все их ухищрения и мог по движению рук, развороту плеч определить намерения сидящей перед ним женщины, но самому хотеть… Он не знал плотских желаний — как, впрочем, не догадывался, какой сладкий на самом деле шоколад.

— Не буду, — сказал Джек. — Просто Итан… он мне так нравится. С ним бы я попробовал. И он вроде бы не против. Но где? Я во дворце, он живёт с матерью…

— Пусть достроят город, изучи его, найди несколько мест, куда сможешь попасть незамеченным и выйти через другой вход, так же не привлекая внимания, — пожав плечами, принялся растолковывать Зимний.

Ему заочно не нравился Итан, как не понравился бы любой другой, кто может причинить хоть какой-то вред Джеку, подставить его перед отцом, попытаться выслужиться, используя своё тело, попытаться занять место рядом с принцем. Зимний не хотел боли для Джека.

— Пока я хочу просто ему позвонить, — сказал Джек. — Мы даже не говорили толком. Вдруг мне только показалось? Вдруг это я влюбился, а он просто хочет использовать меня, потому что я принц? Я даже не знаю, как в точности выяснить. В академии все знают, кто я.

Зимний не знал, что ответить, не знал, заложены ли в нём такие функции, как любовь, желание. Он чувствовал себя маленьким ребёнком, только начавшим осваивать мир и, впервые подняв голову, увидевшим, как на самом деле красив закат.

— Звони. Люди — как сложные сейфовые замки, точно такая же ложь и фальшь. Слушай, что он говорит и как. Дели на два, на три, на четыре.

— А что, если я так и останусь один? — спросил Джек, открывая согревшееся пиво. — Потому что никому не нужен я, а всем нужен принц? Вон отец — женился по расчёту, мать он не любит, она его шпыняет…

— Ты мне нужен не потому, что принц, — ответил Зимний, серьёзно глянув Джеку в глаза. — Ты найдёшь своего человека. У всех есть «свой» человек.

— Даже у отца? — без особого доверия спросил Джек.

— У всех. Но вспомни, что я говорил про слабости. У короля не должно быть мест для удара, и если ты о них не знаешь, это означает лишь то, что он хорошо умеет скрывать всё личное.

— Вот даже как… — задумчиво протянул Джек и залпом выпил пиво. Рыгнул и поставил бутылку на асфальт под скамейкой. — Мне надо подумать. Поможешь мне вернуться?

Зимний махнул рукой и пошёл чуть впереди. Ему нравилась свобода, что давал Джек, полнота ощущений, чужие желания и эмоции. Ему, наверное, нравился Джек, если он правильно подобрал определение к тому чувству, что разгоралось внутри него всякий раз, когда Зимний слушал его голос, ощущал присутствие или сам оказывался рядом. Он хотел для Джека лучшего, но ничего не мог сделать, сам находясь в клетке, выхода из которой он не видел.

— Призрак, — вдруг сказал Джек. — Ещё три года — и я закончу академию и буду сам себе хозяин. Я хочу быть разведчиком. Может, я всё-таки смогу тебя вытащить? Скажем, прилечу королевским джетом, я могу им пользоваться, а такие борта не досматривают. Дипломатическая неприкосновенность. Прилечу и вывезу тебя. Ты только не подставляйся больше, ладно?

Зимний ничего обещать не стал. Он и сам не знал, чем для него обернётся завтрашний день. Может, его выведут из стазиса, вручат папку с делом и отправят в бой, может, придётся стоять рядом с новым директором «Гидры» как демонстрационное оружие, терпеть взгляды и прикосновения. Или никто не вспомнит о капсуле ещё несколько лет. Например, те самые три года, о которых говорил Джек.

Когда они вернулись в покои Джека, дворец безмятежно спал. Джек как следует спрятал телефон и оставшиеся деньги и потянулся к Призраку — действительно призраку, ведь он был только холодом и голосом у Джека в голове — всем собой.

— Береги себя, — попросил Джек. — Дождись меня и помни: я обязательно приду за тобой.

— Постараюсь, — ответил он, чувствуя, что его снова поволокло в темноту. — И осторожнее с Итаном.

 

 

**5**

 

Винтовка ритмично вздрагивала в руках. Зимний выглянул из укрытия, пересчитал оставшихся в живых бойцов из группы огневой поддержки и снова спрятался за изрешечённую пулями стену.

Джек смотрел на эту сцену глазами Призрака, прячась в его сознании, чтобы не мешать. На прошлой неделе он лучше всех на курсе сдал психологические тесты. Во многом благодаря тому, что ему снилось все эти годы.

Ощущать тёплое присутствие Джека было уже чем-то привычным. Зимний легко уворачивался от пуль, уходил с траектории полёта гранат, в последний момент будто растворялся в воздухе. В коммуникатор что-то орал командир группы поддержки, но Зимний делал свою работу, не обращая внимания на раздражающие факторы в виде мешающихся под ногами бойцов, молча перешагивая через тела.

Его задачей был маленький командный центр противника.

Зимний не опасался страха или неприятия со стороны Джека. Джек смотрел и учился. Пусть он сам и не хотел быть офицером, но если уж ему выбрали такую судьбу, Джек собирался стать лучшим. А кто, кроме Призрака, покажет ему, что такое настоящая война?

Да, Призрак был диверсантом, а не разведчиком. Но кровь и выпущенные кишки, свистящие над ухом пули и там, и там были одни и те же.

Стоило Зимнему остаться одному, он тут же вытягивал из совершенно неприметного внутреннего кармана тактической куртки тонкую записную книжку, исчерченную понятными только ему значками, в тысячный раз что-то зачёркивая, исправляя. План побега потихоньку вырисовывался.

Джек с отличием закончил второй курс и одолевал третий. Он собирался продемонстрировать отцу мнимую покорность, чтобы тот был доволен и не задавал вопросов.

С Итаном так и не сложилось. Нет, они очень мило проболтали ни о чем все лето, пару раз даже выбирались на ночные прогулки. Но Итан избегал физического контакта, и Джек так и не решился его поцеловать. А когда возобновилась учёба, ему стало не до влюбленностей.

Когда вконец расстроенный Джек рассказывал о неудаче с Итаном, Зимний едва мог скрыть растягивающую губы улыбку: слишком этот неизвестный мальчишка его заочно не устраивал, а тут так удачно сложилось. Врать Джеку и с фальшью в голосе успокаивать его не хотелось, потому Зимний снова молчал, не донеся призрачную руку до его плеча на какой-то миллиметр.

— У меня новый куратор, — зачем-то сказал он Джеку, пряча записную книжку в карман.

— «Вот наш новый вождь, он такой же, как и старый»? — спросил Джек.

Зимний вытянулся на койке, не имея нормальной возможности удобно устроить длинные ноги.

— Он мне подушку принёс и одеяло, — немного удивлённо ответил Зимний.

— Он о тебе заботится, — с легкой ревностью сказал Джек. — Может, он поможет тебе сбежать? Я бы ему заплатил, и вообще прикрыл вас обоих, лишь бы ты выбрался.

Зимний об этом не думал. Он вообще не хотел бы впутывать кого-то постороннего, чтобы не вышло как в прошлый раз, слишком дорого его неудача встала Джеку. Тем более что доверять кому-то из «Гидры» было опасно. Несколько десятилетий работы на многоглавого монстра приучили никому не верить, тем более тем, кто ни с того ни с сего начал проявлять к тебе симпатию.

 

 

 

***

 

Джеку исполнился двадцать один. Оставался год до окончания военного училища, а сейчас он кутил, получив доступ к оставленному дедом наследству. Он мотался по клубам, обнимал девиц, подмигивал парням, и с одним наконец исхитрился уединиться в вип-комнате.

Зимний старался не отсвечивать, хотя, пока был в криокамере, не оставлял Джека одного ни на минуту, сумев как-то зацепиться. Яркие огни стробоскопов сбивали с мысли, толпы веселящегося народу рассеивали внимание, но Джека он видел даже в самой плотной толпе: он горел яркой путеводной звездой.

Скрипнув зубами, Зимний устроился в глубоком кресле в углу. Кем бы ни был этот «мальчик», Зимнему он тоже не нравился. А вот Джеку нравится. Если не знать заранее, что принц совершенно неопытен, по нему и не скажешь.

Они с безымянным блондинистым парнем долго целовались и хватали друг друга за члены, а потом завалились в кровать. У Джека нашлись и презервативы, и смазка, и скоро блондинчик стоял на четырёх костях, подмахивая и постанывая, а Джек размашисто ебал его, время от времени притормаживая, чтобы не кончить слишком рано.

Зимний старался не смотреть, не злиться, не стискивать сильнее зубы от желания заткнуть уши и не слышать ничего. Он вроде бы и хотел, чтобы Джеку наконец-то было хорошо, но сейчас всё происходящее в сумраке вип-комнаты раздражало до ломоты в костях. Хотелось схватить этого «мальчика» за шкирку и выкинуть за дверь, но Зимний терпел, кусал губы и молчал.

Джек кончил с тихим вскриком, в три движения додрочил блондинчику и отстранился. Сдёрнул презерватив, вытерся углом простыни и упал на кровать. Некоторое время они с блондинчиком целовались, а потом Джек похлопал его по заднице и отправил веселиться дальше. Сам же налил себе виски и сказал:

— Ну, не бог весть какие небеса и лазурные дали. Но мне понравилось.

Зимний отвёл взгляд. Ощущать почти физическое неприятие ко всем, кто приближался к Джеку, тоже было новым чувством, очень неприятным, пробуждающим что-то злое. Зимний не мог запретить Джеку касаться других людей, хотя иной раз хотелось дёрнуть его на себя, утянуть и спрятать за спину.

— Призрак, ты ревнуешь, — уверенно сказал Джек. — Это как изжога у меня в голове. Что такое?

Зимний замялся. Он знал значение этого слова, но никак не мог применить его к себе, хотя какие-то пункты совпадали. И от этого становилось ещё страннее. Чтобы ревновать, надо испытывать определённый спектр чувств, а способен ли он именно на него, Зимний сказать не мог, как и ответить на вопрос Джека, не увиливая.

— Ревность не заложена во мне программой, — отозвался он, откинув голову назад, чтобы не смотреть Джеку в глаза. — Я волнуюсь.

— Он не знает, кто я, я не знаю, кто он, мы использовали презерватив и больше никогда не встретимся — мне не понравился клуб. Уйду я отсюда с какой-нибудь девчонкой, причём никуда её не поведу. В чём проблема?

— Ни в чём, — отозвался Зимний, не опуская головы, будто бы ничего интереснее банального белёного потолка и не видел.

Смотреть на распростёртого на постели сыто улыбавшегося Джека было выше его сил. Он бы скрылся сейчас в темноте, если бы это не было слишком похоже на бегство, а Зимний Солдат никогда ни от кого не бежит.

Единственное, что Зимний так и не смог понять с Джеком, был секс, и спросить-то было банально не у кого.

— Значит, в ревности, — сказал Джек. — Слушай… — Он открылся для Призрака, делясь теплом. — Я бы хотел быть с кем-то, кто для меня. Но нет ведь никого, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — кивнул Зимний, открываясь навстречу. Он уже знал, что как только выйдет из криостаза, то пойдет к новому командиру с интересными вопросами, правда, если того не пристрелили за это время.

— Кто твой новый куратор? — спросил Джек. — Какой он? Расскажешь?

— Мы только дважды работали вместе. — Зимний подобрал ноги под себя, зависнув над креслом. — Тактик хороший, отряд хорошо сработанный. Он странный, читал регламент, спецификацию, но почти не следует основным пунктам. Я не знаю. Это ново, так только ты себя со мной ведёшь.

— А человек он какой? Что его люди о нем говорят? — поинтересовался Джек.

— Чаще всего слышу о нём только одно слово — мудак! — Зимний растянул губы в улыбке. — И глаза у него жёлтые, — зачем-то добавил он.

— Мудак желтоглазый одна штука… — задумчиво пробормотал Джек. — Призрак, мы ведь на финишную прямую вышли. Ещё год — и я смогу прилететь за тобой. Ну, типа с официальным визитом, всё такое… Королевский джет, тебе только добраться до него придется. А я оформлю полёты по всей стране, типа посмотреть хочу. Сяду где-нибудь к тебе поближе, а потом — ходу домой, вроде государственные дела требуют неотложного внимания. Будешь моим телохранителем?

— Буду, — тут же откликнулся Зимний, согласный на любую роль, лишь бы иметь возможность, если что, прикрыть собой.

Это был первый загул Джека по клубам, но далеко не последний. В это лето он заваливался в клуб каждую субботу до утра понедельника. Иногда трахал девиц, но чаще парней, ни разу не повторившись. Из клуба уезжал каждый раз с новой девицей, млеющей от внимания принца. Джек довозил её до дома и возвращался во дворец — к семейному завтраку.

Сайлас мягко журил сына, но Джек видел, что отец доволен.

Пентхаус Джека уже достроили, но в квартире всё еще продолжались отделочные работы, доставляли мебель, Томасина подбирала прислугу, и Джек всё никак не мог туда переехать. Это бесило. Он считал себя слишком взрослым для того, чтобы жить с родителями. К тому же — не во дворец же тащить беглого Зимнего Солдата!

 

 

 

**6**

 

Зимний открыл глаза, уставившись в отделанный белой плиткой потолок, на пробу сжал подлокотник кресла живой рукой, проверяя работу мышц.

— Доброе утро, Солдат.

Скосив взгляд в сторону, Зимний отметил про себя, что куратор жив и даже как-то благожелательно ему улыбается. Это радовало, настраивало на оптимистичный лад.

Стандартные процедуры: техническое обследование, помывка холодной водой, привычные концентраты, сухой инструктаж — с приходом этого человека поменялись бесповоротно. Зимний присутствовал в тот момент, когда новому куратору протянули «Инструкцию по эксплуатации», а потому видел, как его брови взлетели почти к самой линии роста волос.

— А я ещё удивлялся, отчего у вас тут народ мрёт, как мухи, — цокнул он языком он и посмотрел на замершего у кресла Зимнего.

Теперь вместо холодной воды из шланга были общие душевые, прямоугольный кусок обычного мыла и собственное полотенце. Были те же концентраты, но на подносе в общей столовой.

— Я за укрепление боевого духа и товарищества, — махнул рукой куратор.

Появились одеяло и подушка и предложение обращаться в любой момент, когда нужна была помощь. А сейчас она была ой как нужна.

Джек спал и во сне внимательно разглядывал нового куратора глазами Призрака. Пожалуй, этот мужик ему нравится. Резкие черты лица, действительно почти жёлтые глаза, хищная усмешка, широкие плечи, сильные руки, уверенная повадка.

— Чего тебе? — спросил Рамлоу, покосившись на застывшего в дверях Зимнего.

— Ты предлагал помощь.

— Предлагал.

— Расскажи мне про секс.

Зимний с интересом наблюдал, как его куратор давится воздухом, сдавленно ругается на идиотов-техников, что-то не то вколовших «белоснежке», что у того вон и либидо прорезалось, ругал и самого Зимнего за странную, в семьдесят-то лет, любознательность, но не прогнал Сел на свою койку, хлопнув ладонью рядом с собой.

— Про пчёлок тебе, что ли, рассказать?

Джек не удержался и захихикал.

«Про пчёлок я тебе и сам могу рассказать, — подумал он Призраку. — Спроси его про «либидо прорезалось». Тебе подавители колют, что ли?»

— Не знал, что людей интересуют пчёлы в этом смысле, — хмыкнул Зимний, поймал слишком внимательный взгляд и понял, что дурака включать, похоже, уже было поздно. — Что мне вкалывают от либидо?

— Слушай, чего ты такой сложный? — Рамлоу почесал затылок. — Тебя чем только не пичкают, чтобы ты даже дышал по приказу. А почему — ты сам догадаешься, или разжевать? Инстинкт размножения — один из самых сильных, а кому нужна винтовка, у которой член встаёт, отключая соображалку? — Он сел поудобнее. — А теперь ответь, какие из весёлых таблеток ты выплюнул, раз пришёл ко мне с такими вопросами?

— Расскажи про секс, — упрямо повторил Зимний.

— Мне проще показать, — нагло оскалился в ответ Рамлоу, сжав ладонью его колено.

«Вот же бесстрашный мудак! — восхитился Джек. — Только ты ведь его не хочешь. Не ломай ему ничего, от него может быть польза».

Зимний тряхнул головой. Он не хотел, совсем не хотел, но должен был узнать, понять наконец, что в этом такого. Джек вон тоже не хотел девочек, но успешно раскладывал их на постели, вознося на небеса.

— Покажи, — решился он и потянулся вперёд, к губам Рамлоу.

Джек затаился, наблюдая. Губы у куратора были жёсткие, обветренные, интересно, каково такие целовать?

И тут Рамлоу не оттолкнул, лишь хмыкнул и притянул к себе Зимнего, вплетая сильные пальцы в отросшие пряди волос, и коснулся его губ своими. Зимний потерялся, забыл, как дышать. В голове набатом пульсировала кровь, заглушая всё остальное. Губы горели, жадные прикосновения чужого языка воспламеняли что-то неведомое в груди. Лизнув напоследок пухлую нижнюю губу Зимнего, Рамлоу отстранился, сжал ладонью через плотную ткань форменных брюк его совершенно безучастный член и снова сыто оскалился.

— Когда начнёт вставать, приходи, покажу остальное.

«Он прав, — подал голос Джек. — Но теперь я тебя понимаю. Потому что если тебе всё время колют подавители… Печально это. Но зато когда ты перестанешь быть обколотым всей этой дрянью, мы с тобой будем лучше друг друга понимать».

Зимний молча добрёл до своей комнаты, упал на жёсткую узкую койку и коснулся губ пальцами живой руки. И он теперь понимал Джека. Такая странная близость, одновременно острая и тягуче-пряная, снова смещала что-то в его душе. Зимнему хотелось повторения, хотелось распробовать, выяснить все нюансы и узнать, что не надо пить для того, чтобы вставало. Ведь если от одних поцелуев так хорошо и жарко в груди, что же тогда такое секс? Как ощущается он во всей полноте?

«Теперь ты чувствуешь, да? — спросил Джек. — Вот за этим и я трахаюсь с кем попало. Потому что даже так — оно того стоит, поверь».

— Понимаю.

После каждой миссии, в любую свободную от тренировок минуту Зимний тащился к своему куратору, усаживался на его койку и молча сверлил взглядом, пока тот не закатывал глаза, сдаваясь, не садился рядом.

— Так что там с твоими таблетками? — спросил он в последний из разов, оторвавшись от губ Зимнего.

— Все уколы по расписанию.

— От либидо? — фыркнул Рамлоу, растянувшись рядом на койке.

— Я не знаю, какие из них от либидо, — честно признался Зимний, вновь коснулся губ кончиками пальцев и зажмурился.

— Мда, — протянул в ответ Рамлоу. — Может, хоть отсосёшь по-быстрому?

«Не соглашайся, — тут же вмешался Джек. — Это неприятно. Ну, разве что тебе и правда нравится такое».

Зимний замялся, глянул на встопорщенные в паху брюки Рамлоу и поднялся, старательно отводя глаза. Ему было интересно, тем более он видел, как Джеку отсасывали и мальчики, и девочки, и не мог понять, почему он называет это неприятным.

— Как хочешь, конфетка, — ухмыльнулся Рамлоу.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Зимний и вышел вон.

Джек вздохнул с облегчением. Потянулся, чтобы мысленно обнять Призрака. Он сам не понимал, почему его так обрадовало, что желтоглазый мудак не стал принуждать Призрака к оральному сексу. Может, потому, что Джек был против любого насилия в любовных делах. А может, потому что… потому что ему хотелось самому всё показать Призраку?

«Хочешь, в следующий раз я кому-нибудь отсосу, а ты попробуешь, каково это?» — спросил он.

«Не хочу! — Зимний аж с шага сбился. — Ты говорил, что это неприятно. Не надо мне знаний такой ценой».

Но Зимний никак не мог перестать приходить к Рамлоу — его губы стали чем-то вроде наркотика, доступом в мир более ярких красок. Зимнему казалось, что он так становится ближе к Джеку, полнее его понимает, хотя некий червячок сомнения не переставал его грызть где-то внутри.

Он продолжал наблюдать за загулами Джека, всё равно ощущая жгучее недовольство, может быть, даже ревность, и одновременно понимал его, когда шёл в комнату Рамлоу.

 

 

 

**7**

 

Следующая миссия обещала быть долгой. Зимний тысячу раз перепроверил все данные, расчёты, предоставленные ему аналитиками, изменил то, что считал нужным, и отдал на ознакомление Рамлоу, чтобы тот подготовил всё необходимое, в том числе и медикаменты для Зимнего.

— Не хочешь проверить, каково это — лизаться без этой малышки? — шепнул Рамлоу, помахав перед лицом Зимнего ампулой с зеленоватым составом.

Джека, наблюдавшего за этим, кольнула ревность. Но он шепнул: «Соглашайся».

Кивнув в ответ, Зимний обошёл Рамлоу и поднялся по трапу джета, заняв своё привычное место в отдалении от остальных бойцов; чувствуя нервную дрожь во всём теле, потянулся к Джеку, надеясь согреться рядом с ним.

Он слышал, как Рамлоу перешучивался со своими бойцами, как они обсуждали детали плана, а сам не мог уложить в голове противоречивые эмоции. Вроде бы он сам зверел, стоило только кому коснуться Джека, а тут готов был идти следом, лишь получив отмашку.

В голове бродили странные мысли, воспоминания о раскинувшемся на простынях Джеке, его вздымающейся грудной клетке, острых горошинах тёмных сосков; о тонких губах и чуть шершавых пальцах Рамлоу, то и дело лезущих под футболку; о маленькой, ничем не примечательной ампуле с названием «раствор №27»; о желании и стыде за это самое желание.

Джек потянулся к Призраку, делясь теплом.

«Пусть, — сказал он. — Я так далеко, а он совсем рядом и готов. Если он тебя обидит, ты же его кончишь, верно? Но если ты его хочешь… Это здорово — быть с тем, кого ты хочешь, поверь»

Зимнему хотелось рассказать о своих истинных желаниях, но они даже для него самого были достаточно туманными, и он очень боялся обидеть, оттолкнуть от себя Джека, а потому для удовлетворения любопытства годился и столь щедрый на предложения куратор.

Надо было отдать Рамлоу должное: за всё время, пока они добирались до места сброса, пока чесали по лесу где-то в тропиках до места, худо-бедно напоминающего лагерь — насколько грузовых контейнеров, переделанных в бытовки и выстроенных полукругом за высоким забором, — он вёл себя, насколько это вообще возможно в такой ситуации, профессионально, ни разу даже не намекнув Зимнему о том, что того ждёт в ближайшем будущем.

— Так, девочки, — рявкнул Рамлоу, скидывая рюкзак около одной из бытовок. — Разбиваемся по парам и обживаемся. Ближайшие пару месяцев вам быть маленькой ячейкой общества и любить друг друга, как поняли?

Бойцы загомонили в ответ, разошлись по поляне, поглядывая на застывшего изваянием рядом с рюкзаком командира Зимнего.

— Э нет, Красотка живёт со мной, так что завидуйте молча.

Зимнему нравилось это задание. Он был почти что свободен, даже пару раз представлял, как отступает в тень деревьев и скрывается в густом подлеске. Уж кто-кто, а он вполне способен самостоятельно покинуть джунгли и выжить, но тяжёлый ошейник, слишком предусмотрительно нацепленный ему на шею одним из техников, рушил любые надежды. Зимний и думать не хотел, что с ним будет, отойди он дальше положенного от командира.

Распределение постов и дежурств прошло тихо. Никто не рвался патрулировать вместе с Зимним. Бойцы Рамлоу вообще старались держаться от него на почтительном расстоянии и смотрели с завидным уважением: всё-таки пара совместных миссий показала, кто на что способен.

Вечерних уколов Зимний ждал, затаив дыхание.

— Не дёргайся, — велел Рамлоу, разложив на полотенце шприцы и ампулы. — Эту дрянь я колоть тебе перестану сейчас, но когда она полностью выведется из организма, неясно, — уточнил он, коснулся большим пальцем скулы Зимнего, очертил губы. — О любых изменениях сразу же докладываешь мне, понял?

Зимний кивнул, не отводя взгляда, на языке давно уже вертелся один важный для него вопрос.

— Зачем это тебе?

Растянув губы в глумливой ухмылке, Рамлоу протянул:

— А чего дёргаться, когда ебаться само в руки плывёт, и мужик ты интересный. Ладно, отдыхай, проводника ещё дня три ждать.

И вышел.

«Он странный, — тут же подал голос Джек. — Интересный. Вроде бы мудак, но многослойный, непростой. Сверху — мудак, да, а под этим ещё что-то есть».

«Странный, — согласился Зимний, мысленно потянувшись к Джеку. — Он тоже не хочет причинять мне боль. Почему? Все до него старались сломать, указать Зимнему его место».

Вечерами, когда горячее красное солнце пряталось в кронах деревьев, а бойцы разводили в центре поляны большой костёр, Зимний выходил из домика и слушал, как они играли на кем-то прихваченной гитаре, негромко пели, разговаривали. Все это будило в нём странное чувство, которое Джек назвал однажды ностальгией по прошлому. Вот только у Зимнего не было такого прошлого. Он сидел, затаив дыхание, чувствуя, как в груди что-то протяжно гудит в ритм нехитрой мелодии, рвётся. А ночью, когда возвращался обошедший посты Рамлоу, Зимний окончательно терял себя, чувствуя, как из его рук окончательно ускользает контроль над собственным телом.

«Твой куратор тоже знает, что ты человек, — как-то заметил Джек. Ему нравилась эта миссия в джунглях. Он никогда ещё не бывал в таких местах. — Он умнее, чем прикидывается. Ему зачем-то надо, чтобы и ты осознал себя человеком».

Зимний не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Он молча стянул тактический костюм, вывернулся из белья и отодвинул панель, отделяющую жилую зону от санитарной.

Горячей воды не было, но привычному к любой температуре Зимнему было всё равно. Ему хотелось наскоро отмыться и занять свою койку в ожидании Рамлоу, гадая: может, в этот вечер тело правильно отзовётся на прикосновения.

«Не волнуйся, — утешал Призрака Джек. — Всё будет хорошо. Если ему надо, чтобы ты был человеком, он и обращаться с тобой будет как с человеком».

Но Зимнего всё равно трясло, хотя он и не понимал толком почему — ведь видел и не такое, в буквальном смысле шёл по трупам, вырывал гортани железными пальцами и смотрел в глаза умирающей жертве, а тут никак не получалось справиться с собственным телом.

«Ты ведь со мной?» — взмолился он, слушая, как, громко отфыркиваясь от холодной воды, намывается его возможный любовник.

«Я с тобой. — Джек обнял Призрака за широкие плечи, прижался щекой к щеке. — Я всегда с тобой».

Тело отозвалось моментально, вспыхнуло сухим жаром даже на это едва ощутимое и вполне невинное прикосновение, но до чего же этого всего ему было мало. Он хотел ощущать Джека по-настоящему, так, как это делали его случайные любовники.

— Как я вижу, Детка уже полностью готов, — хрипло рассмеялся Рамлоу, в один шаг оказавшись рядом. Сдёрнул тонкое покрывало и обхватил мозолистой от оружия ладонью гордо стоящий член Зимнего.

«Он знает, что делает, — сказал Джек, разглядывая Рамлоу глазами Призрака. — Ты ему нравишься. У тебя красивый член. Вот тебе бы я с удовольствием отсосал».

Зимний застонал сквозь зубы. Он не знал, от чего его вело сильнее: от уверенных прикосновений чужих пальцев, жаркого дыхания на головке члена, пронзительного взгляда жёлтых глаз, или от тихого шёпота в голове, слов, что он хотел бы услышать, находясь лицом к лицу с Джеком, желания быть кем-то большим, чем просто брат.

Дыхание вырывалось из лёгких со свистом. Зимний дрожал, метался в умелых руках, до крови кусал губы, чтобы не застонать слишком громко от прикосновения языка к члену. Нетерпеливо вскидывал бёдра.

— А ты горячий, — выдохнул Рамлоу, глянул как-то странно, незнакомо и, обхватив губами истекающую головку члена Зимнего, заглотил до самого горла.

Зимний вскинулся, рванулся в сторону, стараясь уйти от слишком ярких ощущений, напрочь отключающих его мозги.

«Ч-ш-ш-ш-ш… — успокоил его Джек. — Всё хорошо. Так и должно быть. Посмотри, какой у Рамлоу яркий рот, какой он горячий… Тебе хорошо, Призрак, ты просто не привык, когда хорошо».

Из-под подушки с глухим грохотом выпали магнитные наручники, и возбуждение разом схлынуло, погребённое ледяной волной страха.

— Тихо, Детка, — поняв, что случилось, Рамлоу вскинул вверх руки, демонстрируя пустые ладони. — Ты же знаешь, насколько ты сильный; не хочу, чтобы ты мне шею свернул, не разобравшись в ощущениях.

Но Зимний знал ещё и то, насколько это больно, когда от электромагнитного импульса коротило бионику, вырубая её, насколько потерянным и беззащитным он ощущал себя в такие моменты.

— Если это твоё условие, — глухо сказал он, проглотив вязкий комок слюны, нагнулся, подхватив наручники с пола и протянул Рамлоу.

Тот снова глянул странно, скривил губы, словно от боли, и, выхватив наручники из ладони Зимнего, зашвырнул их куда-то в угол.

— Что ты со мной делаешь, Детка?

Джек вздрогнул вместе с Призраком, но продолжал касаться его плеч.

«Не бойся. Он не хочет причинять тебе вред. Просто ему тоже странно. Погладь его живой рукой. Почувствуй ладонью его кожу. Она горячая, правда?»

Зимний потянулся к Рамлоу. Он, конечно, мог закрыть глаза и представить на его месте Джека, но сам вид его нынешнего любовника был точно таким же до странного притягательным, а то, что Джек это всё видел, выводило стыдное неуверенное удовольствие на новый уровень, выжигая всё, что ещё оставалось в голове от связных мыслей.

— Да, Детка, коснись меня, — выдохнул Рамлоу… Брок — было неправильным звать его по фамилии в такой момент, — откинувшись на жёсткую узкую койку, позволяя себя разглядывать. — У нас вся ночь впереди.

— Горячий, твёрдый, — словно в бреду, вслух шептал Зимний.

Подполз ближе, коснулся живой ладонью дрогнувшего живота, провёл до груди. У Зимнего был достаточно большой зрительный опыт, он почти всегда сопровождал Джека в его походах по злачным местам и никак не мог заставить себя отвернуться, уйти. Он помнил всё, спасибо модифицированному организму: каждое прикосновение, вздох, каждое движение, доставлявшее Джеку удовольствие, — а теперь мог касаться и сам.

«Да, вот так, — шептал Джек. — Коснись его сосков. Ощути, какие у него сильные мышцы. Как красиво обрисованы мышцы пресса. Обхвати ладонью член. Чувствуешь, насколько он твёрдый? Это для тебя. А кожа на нём нежная и бархатистая. И вены выступают. Это из-за тебя он так тяжело дышит, из-за тебя облизывает губы и запрокидывает голову. Смотри, как натягиваются жилы на шее. Поцелуй его туда, над ключицей. Попробуй кожу на вкус»

Зимний действовал словно в каком-то бреду, горячке, сходя с ума от тихого свистящего шёпота, вспыхивая с каждым словом всё жарче, и трогал, ласкал живой ладонью, касался губами солоноватой от пота кожи, чувствуя, что ещё немного — и потеряет самого себя, растворится в другом человеке.

Оседлав бёдра Брока, притеревшись своим членом к его, Зимний застонал, зажмурился, чувствуя почти болезненное напряжение в солнечном сплетении, нестерпимо горячий, испепляюще яркий клубок, с каждым вздохом, каждым движением скручивающийся, сжимающийся ещё сильнее, одновременно заполняя собой всего Зимнего.

— Джек! — вскрикнул он, выламываясь в спине, когда оба их члена обхватила ладонь Брока.

Джек полыхал, изнывая от невозможности приласкать Призрака, коснуться его сосков, поцеловать в шею, ощутить твёрдость его члена. Он почти не заметил, что Призрак назвал Брока его именем, только увидел, что жёлтые глаза распахнулись шире.

Зимний потрясённо выдохнул, упал на грудь Брока, придавливая его собой, сам потянулся к его губам, вылизывая, прикусывая, словно в благодарность. Заурчал как-то совсем по-звериному, понимая, что хоть и стало немного легче и понятнее, но он хотел ещё, хотел большего.

— Ты у нас сверху или снизу? — как-то сухо спросил Брок, сжав ладонями задницу Зимнего. — Или это удовольствие только для избранных?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он, инстинктивно боднул Брока лбом в плечо, потёрся щекой. — Как ты хочешь?

«Он обиделся, потому что ты звал меня, — виновато сказал Джек. — Поцелуй его. Скажи, как тебе было хорошо с ним. Он твой любовник и командир, не обижай его. Вам ещё долго быть вместе».

С тоской глянув за плечо на видимого только ему Джека, Зимний навис над Броком. Ему ведь и правда было хорошо, было за что сказать спасибо.

— Ты первый, кто был со мной. Спасибо. Ты удивительный, — честно признался Зимний, трепетно коснулся сжатых в тонкую линию губ, вкладывая в поцелуй всего себя.

— Вертишь ты мной, как хочешь, — закатил глаза Брок, заметно расслабляясь, но ладони с задницы Зимнего не убрал, лишь сжал половинки сильнее, развёл их в стороны, касаясь кончиками пальцев сжатых мышц входа, снова заставив Зимнего вспыхнуть, затрепетать от неясного томления, уронить тяжёлую голову на грудь, спрятать своё смущение.

И снова удовольствие накрыло удушающим жаром, мазнуло по всему телу, опаляя, вырывая из груди хриплые гортанные стоны, перемежающиеся с просьбами не останавливаться. Он толкался назад, насаживаясь на скользкие от смазки пальцы, получая какое-то извращённое удовольствие от собственной уязвимости, зависимости от любого движения этого человека.

— Детка, ты уверен? — загнанно дыша, спросил Брок. — Я ведь не смогу остановиться. — Он погладил Зимнего внутри, задевая какое-то особое место, от прикосновения к которому Зимнему делалось почти нестерпимо сладко. — Кого бы ты ни звал, это буду я.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Зимний, кое-как сумев разлепить слипшиеся ресницы, тяжело выдохнул, облизал опухшие, по ощущениям, губы. — Пожалуйста, Брок.

Это не было хорошо или плохо. Не было таких слов, чтобы описать всю остроту происходящего, чувство почти предельной растянутости, наполненности, единения, когда ощущаешь себя частичкой чего-то целого, правильного, завершённого самими небесами, того, о чем пишут в церковных книгах, правда, почему-то давая совершенно неверные названия. Зимний был всем и ничем одновременно. Он дрожал, слепо распахнув глаза, сжав в объятиях невероятно горячее тело любовника, и взлетал всё выше с каждым толчком, касанием губ, хриплым стоном.

Вокруг ничего не было: ни чёрной холодной пустоты, ни огоньков воспоминаний, ни серых стен бытовки. Зимний плыл в лазурном течении какой-то реки, чувствуя себя невероятно свободным, полным света, способным передвинуть горы, практически счастливым.

Джек затаился, чтобы не мешать. Слабо, опосредованно, но ещё никогда такой силы он не чувствовал. Никогда. Может, потому, что никому не подставлялся, а может, потому, что этот Брок был бесконечно талантливым любовником. Джек и ревновал, и хотел оказаться на месте Брока, и быть там, с ними, третьим.

Немного отдышавшись, Зимний скосил глаза на лежащего рядом Брока. Он видел в темноте прекрасно и не мог не заметить не самого радостного выражения лица любовника, тревожных складок в уголках губ и между бровей.

— А, очнулся, — хмыкнул Брок, перекатив незажжённую сигарету из одного уголка губ в другой. — Удовлетворил я твоё любопытство?

Зимний молча лёг на бок, коснулся живой рукой его щеки.

— Мне было хорошо, тебе было хорошо. Зачем усложнять?

— То-то ты дохуя простой, Детка, — ответил Брок. — Вот скажи, как тот, кого ты так сильно любишь, допустил такое?

— То, что мы с тобой в одной постели?

— Нет, ты и «Гидра» как такое могло произойти?

«Ну как я мог не допустить! — всплеснул руками Джек. — Ты меня на тридцать лет старше!»

— Мои отношения с «Гидрой» старше, чем ты можешь себе представить. — Зимний снова откинулся на спину, заложил руки за голову и безмятежно улыбнулся, чувствуя тепло там, где обычно был лишь стылый холод, звенящую пьяную лёгкость во всём теле. — Он меня заберет отсюда.

— А не боишься ошибиться? — Брок постучал пальцем по тяжёлому ошейнику на шее Зимнего. — Люди, знаешь ли, часто лгут.

— Не боюсь.

«Я не лгу! — возмутился Джек. — Призрак, еще полгода! Только избавься от ошейника».

— Не боюсь, — повторил Зимний и уснул почти тут же, стоило ему развернуться и уткнуться носом в бок Брока, придавив его к койке тяжёлой рукой.

Джеку очень хотелось поговорить с этим Броком, но он был всего лишь голосом в голове Призрака, тенью в его снах. А ведь выяснить, как отреагирует Брок Рамлоу на откровения Призрака, было необходимо.

 

 

 

**8**

 

Тропики выматывали даже модифицированного солдата. Зимний почти не спал, большую часть времени просиживая на крыше бытовки, всматриваясь в далёкое чернильно-чёрное небо с редкими золотистыми гвоздиками звёзд.

Они всем отрядом мотались уже третью неделю по джунглям, вылавливая каких-то то ли повстанцев, то ли террористов. Зимнего Брок редко спускал с поводка, но и в тылу не оставлял ни разу. И порой начинало казаться, что командир СТРАЙКа присматривает за своим подопечным как может, и вовсе не для того, чтобы вечером зажать его в их домике. С того раза Брок больше не прикасался к Зимнему.

«Поговори с ним, — как-то раз посоветовал Джек. — Расскажи ему свою историю. Мне кажется, это важно — чтобы он знал. И… он хороший любовник, поверь»

«Ты хочешь, чтобы он стал для меня тем самым особенным?» — спросил Зимний, не зная, как реагировать на такой совет. Видимо, он всё-таки оскорбил Джека своим желанием. Они ведь братья.

« Я сам хочу стать для тебя особенным, — признался Джек. — Я люблю тебя. Но ты там, а я здесь, и пока это невозможно. А Рамлоу может помочь тебе. Или помешать. Ну, сбежать. Он же твой куратор. Поэтому нужно разобраться, поможет он или помешает. Да и тебе с ним хорошо, а тебе ведь так редко бывает хорошо».

Зимний вытянул руки вперёд, едва не касаясь полупрозрачного Джека. Его нутро рвалось, хотелось содрать ошейник, как угодно его уничтожить и бежать, добраться до Гильбоа, Шайло…

— Ты и так для меня особенный, всегда им был, — вслух прошептал Зимний, поднимаясь. В одном Джек был абсолютно прав: он должен был поговорить со своим куратором.

Спустившись на землю, Зимний огляделся. В большинстве бытовок были давно закрыты двери. По поляне прохаживались лишь двое часовых, да проводник прикорнул с длинной тонкой трубкой, зажатой в жилистых сухих пальцах. Брок был у себя, сидел на койке, курил, бездумно пялясь в раскрытую книгу.

Зимний сел рядом, чуть сдвинув его колено, вытянул книгу и отложил её в сторону.

— Я хочу тебе объяснить про себя, — начал он.

— Нет, — перебил его Брок. — На хуй. У всех есть своя история, а твою я слушать не хочу.

«Будь настойчив! — потребовал Джек. — Убеди его!»

— Моя тебе понравится, да и выбора у тебя нет.

— Заинтриговал, — криво усмехнулся Брок. — Подай ещё сигарет и зажигалку.

Прикурив по новой, Брок поднял взгляд на Зимнего.

— Я не знаю, кто я на самом деле. Сколько себя помню, были только команды, приказы, наказания за непослушание и электричество вместо кнута. Был холод и безразличие, пока вместо слов куратора я в голове не услышал детский плач, испуганный, горький. Потом голос, настойчиво пытающийся познакомиться со мной.

— У Зимнего потекла кукушка? — Брок саркастично вскинул брови.

— Я думал о системной ошибке, но обнуления не принесли эффекта, лишь тот, в голове, снова плакал, но на этот раз потому, что считал себя виноватым в моей боли. — Брок нахмурился. — Он учил меня, как быть живым, я его учил, как быть ловким и изворотливым.

— Бред какой-то. У супероружия появился воображаемый дружок.

— Я пытался бежать, тогда, в Небраске, и ничего не вышло, попытался бы снова, но ошейник ограничивает. Можно оглушить тебя, связать, закинуть себе на плечо, но я так с тобой не хочу. И Джек не оценит.

— Да как твой Джек узнает-то? — невесело хохотнул Брок, махнул рукой, осыпав Зимнего пеплом от забытой сигареты.

— Не знаю, как объяснить, чтобы не звучало как бред.

— Да вообще то, что мы сейчас разговариваем, уже звучит бредово. По регламенту, по документам ты машина, бессловесный, ничего не чувствующий блядский чересчур смазливый киборг. Ты должен стрелять по команде и иногда моргать, а не всё это.

— Но я живой, я человек и прошу помочь мне. — Зимний придвинулся ближе. — Ведь ты тоже человек.

— А мне что с того?

— Тебе ведь понравилось со мной.

Брок скривился, будто бы сразу откусил половину лимона. Было видно, что в нём борется рациональность с чем-то более глубинным, запрятанным в самые недра как раз на такой случай, чтобы не слушать, не поддаваться, ведь своя шкура всегда ближе к телу.

— А дружок твой не будет против? — оскалился он, плотоядно оглядев Зимнего с ног до головы.

— Он говорит, что ты красивый.

— То есть? — Брок подобрался. — Этот Джек — он не твой глюк?

— Нет. — Зимний тепло улыбнулся. — Он был тогда рядом.

— Я ебу… — Брок застонал в голос и рухнул на койку, закрыв лицо ладонями. — Я тебя трахал на глазах твоего же дружка? Похоже, кукушечка потекла у меня.

«Скажи ему, что он хороший любовник. И… можешь сказать, кто я, — посоветовал Джек. — Посмотрим реакцию».

Зимний замялся, глянул через плечо. Одно дело — подставлять самого себя, а совсем другое — Джека, ведь он мог ошибиться в Броке, ; но немного подумав, он всё же заговорил.

— Джек считает, что ты должен знать, кто он такой.

— Ну давай, ври дальше, — махнул рукой Брок, не поднимаясь и не поворачивая к Зимнему лица, поэтому он не мог видеть реакции на свои слова.

— Он наследный принц маленького королевства Гильбоа, в Европе.

— Мда, такое сложно придумать. И почему наследный принц до сих пор тебя не забрал, и почему ты трахался со мной, а не ждал его сиятельного явления?

— Ещё полгода, мне только надо избавиться от этого, — Зимний обхватил тяжёлый металлический обод ладонью. — Поможешь?

Брок молчал.

«Скажи ему, что если он не поможет, то тебе придется его ликвидировать, — посоветовал Джек. — А если поможет, то я приму в Гильбоа вас обоих. Укрою и спрячу»

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что если откажешься помочь, мне придётся тебя убрать?

— То есть ты мне заведомо выбора не оставил, начав это разговор? — Брок скосил глаза на Зимнего. — Ведь если помогу, мне всё равно не жить. «Гидра» так просто не прощает предателей.

— Джек спрячет, обоих спрячет! — поспешил объяснить Зимний.

— А если за помощь я потребую тебя в своё полное владение, и не на полгода, а навсегда?

«Нет! — возмутился Джек. — Ты не вещь!»

Зимний опустил голову. Он-то как раз был на всё согласен, только бы вырваться, оказаться рядом с Джеком, всё равно в каком статусе, лишь бы не так, без возможности коснуться, как-то помочь. Зимнему не впервой быть вещью, пусть хоть это всё принесёт какую-нибудь пользу.

— Я согласен.

«Призрак, нет! — взвыл Джек. — А если он прикажет тебе меня убить?!»

— Только если не причинишь хоть какой-то вред Джеку, — поспешил уточнить Зимний.

— А ты отчаянный малый. Дался мне твой Джек. Ладно, подумаем, ложись давай, хватит Маугли изображать и топать по крыше, спать мешаешь.

Улыбнувшись одними губами, Зимний вывернулся из одежды и юркнул к нему под бок, закрывая глаза, потому не видел, как сильно переменилось лицо Брока, не видел на миг проскользнувшей нежности и порыва погладить по растрёпанным волосам.

 

**9**

 

«Я закончил академию с отличием, — похвастался Джек. — И получил от отца в подарок поездку в США на месяц. Ты ждёшь меня?»

Он действительно получил джет на месяц в своё распоряжение и все документы. Пентхауз принца был обжит и достаточно велик, чтобы в нём можно было поселить и Призрака, и даже Рамлоу. Оставалось разработать спасательную операцию.

Зимний вскинулся, оглянулся на застывшего рядом Брока с биноклем.

— Опять любезничаете ментально? — усмехнулся тот, не отрывая взгляда от цели. — Детка, ты не отвлекайся от работы, а то пристрелят нас, и любезничать будет не с кем.

«Ты лучший, — похвалил Зимний Джека мысленно, снова приникая к окуляру винтовки. — Как я могу тебя не ждать?»

«Когда и где ты меня ждёшь? Вы уже решили? Мне нужно разработать маршрут с учётом вашего побега».

«База находится в Миннесоте, — отозвался Зимний, плавно нажимая на спусковой крючок. — В восьми часах езды Национальный заповедник Супериор, там можно при желании авианосец спрятать. — Он замялся. — У меня есть четыре дня до помещения в крио. Джек, ты ведь успеешь?»

«Вылетаю сегодня. Джет готов. Сяду в Миннеаполисе. Вы сможете добраться до его аэропорта? Вам нужны деньги? Посоветуйся с Броком, что от меня нужно? Я не смогу отправить самолет в заповедник, ему нужен стандартный аэропорт. Но я могу сказать, что хочу погулять по нему, взять машину и приехать».

— Выдвигаемся, — велел Брок. — Потом успеете наговориться. Двигай жопой.

— Джек сегодня вылетает в Миннеаполис, — на ходу бросил Зимний, закинул чехол с винтовкой на плечо и спрыгнул с пристройки, минуя лестницу, встал, раскинув руки. — Прыгай, командир.

— Ага, лечу прям, — отмахнулся тот, быстро спустившись вниз.

В машине молчали. Зимний то и дело косился на сидящего на водительском месте Брока и не спешил лезть, хотя прекрасно понимал — времени катастрофически мало. Но он знал это выражение лица своего любовника, а потому не совался, давая ему время подумать.

Джек тоже молчал.

— Так, — когда они добрались до стоянки, чтобы пересесть на другую машину, Брок дёрнул Зимнего на себя, впился в губы злым голодным поцелуем. — Я отослал на базу сообщение, что нас засекли и мы выдвигаемся в сторону одной из конспиративных квартир. Нас не будут ждать ещё двое-трое суток, пока всё теоретически хоть немного не уляжется. Твоя задача сейчас — метнуться туда и оставить там вот эту штуку. — Брок постучал пальцем по железу ошейника. — И включить на нём маяк. Пусть думают, что мы сидим там. А потом вернуться сюда. Твой Джек уже рассказал тебе, где и как вы встретитесь? — Зимний покачал головой, заставив Брока хмыкнуть. — Ещё успеете. Каким транспортом он добирается?

— Королевский джет.

— Значит, заповедник отпадает. — Брок поскрёб отросшую щетину. — Но если это королевский борт, то на него по идее действует свод законов о дипломатической неприкосновенности, как и на весь транспорт его высочества. Пусть он запросит машину с дипномерами из консульства, покататься по городу, и подхватит нас на Николет Айленд. Там много туристов, на него и нас никто внимания не обратит. — А затем снова дернул Зимнего на себя. — Ты меня, конечно, можешь кинуть прямо сейчас, Детка, но я очень надеюсь, что обещания ты держать умеешь.

— Я не сбегу, — заверил его Зимний, отвечая на поцелуй.

 

 

 

***

 

В условленный день Джек ждал в машине на Николет Айленд. Он страшно нервничал. Сегодня решится все! Сегодня он точно будет знать, в уме он или рехнулся, столько лет разговаривая с голосом в своей голове и галлюцинируя.

Оделся Джек максимально просто, дорожные правила Миннесоты выучил назубок — не хватало ещё проколоться на мелочах! С собой у него был нож разведчика, десять тысяч долларов в мелких купюрах и дополнительная канистра и запаска в багажнике.

Консул, немолодой лысый человек, не спорил с юным принцем и выдал всё, что тот попросил, сразу.

Джек даже успел провести день в столь любимом отцом Нью-Йорке, чтобы было о чём отчитаться. Всё-таки улетал он на неделю, а вернется через четыре дня.

Зимний ещё сильнее ссутулился и ниже опустил козырёк бейсболки. Он не чувствовал сейчас Джека, не получал от него никаких сигналов, и это здорово нервировало.

— Не дёргайся ты так, — оскалился Брок, развалившись на одной из скамеек и нацепив на нос солнечные очки. — Выглядишь как наркоман без дозы. Успокойся и пей свой сок, Детка.

Чёрную машину с дипломатическими номерами и тонированными стёклами они заметили почти сразу. Брок легко поднялся, выкинул в урну стакан с почти допитым кофе и дёрнул Зимнего на себя, подбородком указывая на машину, хотя тот и так взгляда не сводил с неё.

— Только не беги, — шепнул Брок, прижался губами к уху Зимнего. — Никуда твой Джек не денется.

Зимний считал шаги и бешеные удары собственного сердца. Ему казалось, что он завис в вакууме и не двигается с места. Лишь ладонь Брока, сжимающая его живую руку, хоть как-то связывала Зимнего с реальным миром.

Не дойдя двух шагов до машины, они остановились.

Джек вышел из машины и встал, прислонившись к ней. Постоял, разглядывая Призрака и Брока.

— Призрак! — сказал он, широко улыбнулся — и кинулся Призраку на шею.

И тут Зимнего окончательно накрыло действительностью. Сейчас, стискивая в объятиях Джека, он наконец-то осознал, что это не его мечты, не нереальные сны, где он, освободившись, может встретиться наконец с тем, кто дороже всего на свете, коснуться его, не горячечные фантазии.

Он рассмеялся в голос, быстро ощупывал Джека и снова обнял, стиснул аккуратно, чтобы не повредить.

— Так, неразлучники, я, конечно, рад за вас, но, может, вы хоть до машины потерпите? — буднично заметил Брок, подталкивая их обоих к машине. — Наше толерантное общество не оценит, если вы прямо тут сосаться начнёте.

— Спасибо, Брок, — сказал Джек. — Наверное, лучше ты за руль? У тебя явно большое опыта. Нам надо в аэропорт Миннеаполиса, пятая полоса. Я предупредил, что подъеду прямо к самолету, он готов взлететь в любую минуту.

Они с Призраком уселись на заднее сиденье, и Джек вцепился в правую руку Призрака. Его потряхивало от возбуждения. Призрак здесь, с ним! Он настоящий!

И теперь им надо уйти от преследования.

Когда Брок вывел машину на трассу, Джек спросил его:

— Брок, ты согласен работать телохранителем наследного принца Гильбоа? Я, правда, едва вернусь — и на фронт. А вы сами решите, со мной или будете ждать в Шайло.

Брок оценивающе глянул на него в зеркало заднего вида и усмехнулся, заставив Зимнего подобраться и совсем уж не терять голову от такого желанного присутствия рядом Джека. Тот хорошо успел изучить своего куратора, и хоть многого в нём так и не смог понять, но по взглядам и выражению лица мог с точностью до девяноста процентов угадать его мысли.

— Вас оставишь, — проворчал Брок, выворачивая руль вправо. — В какое-нибудь дерьмо влезете, а потом снова — Брок, помоги, Брок, спаси. Зимний мой, надеюсь, он удосужился тебе об этом рассказать, высочество?

— Я присутствовал, — сухо ответил Джек. — И как ты предполагаешь распоряжаться своим правом собственности? В Гильбоа нет рабства.

— А он и не раб. Сожитель, любовник, супруг, называй это как хочешь.

— Брок, — возмутился Зимний, всем существом чувствуя, как в салоне автомобиля стало значительно холоднее, как напряглась в его ладони рука Джека.

— А ты помолчи, я с высочеством сейчас разговариваю.

— Обсудим это в самолете, — холодно сказал Джек. — У нас ещё будет время.

И сжал ладонь Призрака.

В аэропорту проблем не возникло, видимо, там уже привыкли к заскокам знаменитостей, да и Зимнему, если честно, было не до внешних служб безопасности. Вновь надвинув на глаза козырёк бейсболки, он выбрался из машины и открыл дверь Джеку, заслужив очередной смешок в свою сторону от Брока.

Они поднялись на борт, и Джек с облегчением выдохнул. Самолет был территорией Гильбоа, и никакими законными методами извлечь из него Призрака или Брока было невозможно. Да и «Гидра», чем бы она ни была, вряд ли решится штурмовать королевский джет в гражданском аэропорту.

— Взлетаем немедленно, — приказал Джек пилотам. — В Шайло.

Зимний ни на шаг не отходил от Джека, боясь потерять его из виду и вдруг проснуться в чёртовом кресле с капой во рту, осознать — привиделось. Он не реагировал на Брока, не слышал ничего вокруг. Весь его мир сосредоточился в этот момент на одном лишь человеке.

— Детка, — раздалось у самого уха. — Ты бы сел уже.

Инстинктивно подавшись назад, Зимний привычным жестом потёрся щекой о плечо Брока.

— Садитесь и пристегнитесь, — велел Джек. — Взлетаем. — Подумал и сказал Броку: — Я его у тебя отобью. Или тебя соблазню. Всё равно жить вы будете у меня.

— А не боишься откусить больше, чем сможешь прожевать? Зимний, конечно, котёнок ласковый и игривый, но его и одёргивать надо уметь. И вы точно не братья. — Брок сощурился, разглядывая Джека. — Что-то вы чересчур похожи. И этот мне первое время всё про братика заливал.

Зимнему особо не было дела до внешности Джека, он любил его давно и настолько полно, что не обращал внимания ни на что, будто бы и не видел полной картины, а сейчас с недоумением заметил похожий абрис губ, одинаково вылепленные скулы, разрез глаз.

— Призрак старше моего отца, так что вряд ли мы на самом деле братья, — заметил Джек. Он с облегчением выдохнул, когда самолет оторвался от земли. — Может, дальнее родство, может, мы просто похожи. Говорят же, что у каждого человека на Земле есть шесть двойников. И нет, я не боюсь. За столько лет — не научился бояться.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Брок, вытянул ноги, откинул спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. — Пока считайте, что я ничего не вижу, а потом, валяй, высочество, отбивай у меня Детку.

— Мудак, — закатил глаза Зимний.

— И да, имя ему придумайте, что ли.

— Действительно, Призрак, тебе нужны имя и фамилия. Документы тебе сделают в управлении разведки, выглядишь ты… лет на тридцать выглядишь. Но как тебя зовут? — спросил Джек. — Как ты хочешь, чтобы тебя звали?

Зимний утянул Джека подальше от Брока, хотя прекрасно понимал, что тот всё равно будет в курсе всего происходящего, но сейчас ему так хотелось побыть наедине.

Ласково коснувшись живой ладонью скулы Джека, он погладил его по щеке, как мечтал столько времени, провёл большим пальцем по губам.

— Мне всегда нравилось, как ты меня Призраком звал.

— Тогда давай… — Джек ненадолго задумался. — Бенджамин Гост? Бен Призрак? Годится? — Он повернулся к Броку. — Тебе тоже надо имя и фамилию сменить.

Тот даже бровью не повёл.

— Ты прости за Брока, он поймёт и отпустит.

— Чёрта с два, — донеслось в ответ.

— Зачем отпускать, когда можно объединиться? — подмигнул ему Джек.

Весь путь до Гильбоа Зимний не выпускал руки Джека, даже когда тот задремал, привалившись к его плечу. Он сидел, молча разглядывая в иллюминатор проплывающие внизу облака, и старался ни о чем не думать.

С появлением Джека, детского голоса в голове киборга-убийцы, его жизнь не раз и не два головокружительно менялась, вставая на дыбы, и за все эти перемены Зимний был несказанно благодарен, даже за ворчливого Брока.

— Мы заходим на посадку в аэропорту Шайло, — сообщил по громкой связи капитан. — Пожалуйста, пристегните ремни.

Джек зевнул и открыл глаза. Почесал обросший подбородок. В голове крутилась едва ли не сотня мыслей — о том, что надо легализовать Призрака и Брока, приписать их к армии, поставить отца и Томасину перед фактом, что он сам нашел себе телохранителей…

Дел был ворох, но на душе у Джека было спокойно. Призрак был с ним и в безопасности. Больше никакого электрошока и заморозки, никаких подавителей и подчинения воли. Свобода, которой Призрак распорядится сам.

 

 

 

**10**

 

В аэропорту у самого трапа их предусмотрительно ждала машина. Зимний улучил момент и огляделся. Они часто гуляли с Джеком по пустым улицам ночного Шайло, и Зимний каждый раз представлял, каково это будет на самом деле — пройтись, взявшись за руки или хотя бы близко-близко, едва ли не задевая друг друга плечами.

Город был определённо красив. Сайлас не пожалел ни сил, ни денег, ни времени, возводя свою мечту на обугленных скелетах прошлого, расцветил стены золотом — лишь бы ничто не напоминало о тёмном прошлом этой земли. Многие в Шайло начинали жизнь заново, точно так же бежали от чего-то за спиной, как и Брок с Зимним.

— Просторно, — оглядев пентхаус, покивал Брок. — Где спим мы с Деткой?

— Моя спальня на втором этаже, кабинет тоже. Выбирайте себе комнаты на первом, — предложил Джек. — Сейчас приедет мой человек из разведки, сфотографирует вас на паспорта, так что побрейтесь и причешитесь.

Джек чувствовал, что Брок, как хищный зверь, скалится, готовый защищать своё. Или то, что он считал своим. Но Джек не собирался нападать или отбирать. Он исполнил самое важное в своей жизни обещание, и остальное казалось таким неважным.

А Призрак придёт к нему сам. В этом Джек не сомневался.

Утащив Зимнего в первую попавшуюся спальню, Брок прижал его к стене, заглянул в глаза, будто пытался разглядеть что-то, только что именно, Зимний понять не мог.

— Как стемнеет, сбежишь к своему принцу? — грозно рыкнул он.

— Да, — честно ответил Зимний, не вырываясь, даже не двигаясь.

Они оба знали, что у Брока не хватит сил удержать, если он начнёт всерьёз вырываться, как и оба знали, ради кого всё это затевалось. Но Брок, видимо, привыкший биться до последнего, отказывался сдавать позиции так просто.

— А если не отпущу?

— Подожду, пока ты уснёшь, и всё равно уйду.

Брок выдохнул, отступил на шаг и бросил сумку на постель.

— Пойдём мыться-бриться. Нам предстоит ещё очень длинный день.

Достав из сумок смену белья и два комплекта стандартной «домашней одежды», прихваченной из конспиративной квартиры, Зимний зашвырнул обе сумки на верхние полки шкафа, сам быстро сбросил с себя всё вплоть до белья и, проходя мимо Брока, хлопнул его по заднице.

Им не впервой было делить один душ на двоих, помогая друг другу отмыться. Сам процесс был настолько приятным, медитативно-расслабляющим, что Зимний готов был не вылезать из ванной, лишь бы гладить хорошо проработанную спину Брока мыльной мочалкой, разгонять пену ладонями.

Джек тем временем отдавал распоряжения прислуге, звонил своему человеку в разведывательном управлении и думал, как бы затащить в свою кровать еще и Брока. Два любовника, да еще таких любовника — лучше, чем один, и всяко лучше необъявленной войны в собственном доме.

Призраку был нужен Брок, просто Призрак этого пока ещё не осознал. Джек хотел и Брока тоже. Вдобавок Брок был отличным полевым командиром, а Джек собирался воевать. Надо разобраться со всеми непонятками прежде, чем они отправятся на фронт, хотя бы чтоб не получить от Брока пулю в спину.

Вымывшись, тщательно выбрившись и переодевшись, Брок с Зимним вышли в гостиную, уселись рядом на светлом кожаном диване. И если Брок, нисколько не смущаясь, подхватил пепельницу с низкого столика и закурил, то Зимний чувствовал себя странно. Привыкший жить по определённым правилам, он терялся, не знал, как сесть, куда девать руки, и всё ждал, что сейчас перед ним поставят какую-нибудь задачу, отдадут приказ.

— Вольно, Солдат, — усмехнулся Брок, откинувшись на спинку дивана.

— Скоро подадут обед, — сказал Джек. — Брок, что у Призрака со спецификой питания?

— Микрофлора давно восстановлена, и он жрать, по идее, и гвозди может, — ответил тот, выпустив в потолок тонкую струйку дыма. — Но питался в основном белком, концентратами и витаминами, так что не стоит пихать в него всё подряд и смотреть, что получится. Зрелище «блюющее супероружие» не так увлекательно, как кажется. Лучше всего стол номер один, как для язвенников. Без соли и ярких вкусов.

— Я так и думал. — Джек кивнул, довольный собой. — Брок, звание лейтенанта армии Гильбоа тебя устроит для начала? Призрак, извини, тебе дадут сержанта.

Зимний кивнул и перевёл взгляд на уже бывшего куратора.

— Вполне. Значит, всё же с собой забираешь на фронт? — прищурился Брок. — С кем воюете?

— Продолжительное военное противостояние с северным соседом, — ответил за Джека Зимний. — С переменным успехом вот уже несколько лет, почти не двигаясь с места.

Джек поморщился.

— Пока Уильяму Кроссу будет выгодна эта война, нам придется воевать. А король не хочет устранять Кросса — это брат его жены. Мой дядя. Хоть бы его инсульт хватил!

— Дворцовые интриги, как в средние века, — восхитился Брок. — А теперь давай начистоту, высочество. Что ты хочешь за то, что помог Детке? Закончить войну с соседом? Зимнему потребуется меньше месяца для устранения всего генералитета вместе с семьями. Свергнуть папочку? И да, я навёл сведения по данному вопросу.

— Брок, я тебе объяснял… — попытался вмешаться Зимний.

— Помолчи, я хочу услышать ответ не от тебя, Детка.

Джек улыбнулся.

— Вас обоих в своей постели. Добровольно, без принуждения. Остальное… с остальным разберемся. Если скинуть с доски дядюшку, король быстренько заключит мир. А корона… — Джек покачал головой. — Я слишком молод, чтобы взваливать на себя такое бремя.

Брок подавился дымом.

— Про Детку я понял, а я-то тебе зачем? Тебе мало одного крепкого члена? Если что, Детка у нас многозадачный, и так, и эдак может.

Впервые Зимний ощутил, как кровь бросилась в лицо, заливая щеки предательским румянцем. Ведь одно дело с Броком через раз представлять на себе руки Джека, но он никак не ожидал такой на себя характеристики.

— Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, — улыбнулся Джек, — а Призраку мы нужны оба. Он просто пока этого не понял. Или я тебе настолько неприятен?

Зимний выжидательно глянул на Брока, но тот молча курил в потолок, будто и не было никакого разговора, будто сейчас не решалась их судьба. Он понимал, что стоит Джеку решить, что рядом с Зимним есть место только для него одного…

— Боишься обоих не потянуть? — нисколько не меняясь в голосе, спросил Зимний.

— Обнаглел ты, я смотрю, — цокнул языком Брок и махнул рукой. — Поживём — увидим, кто и где у нас окажется. Где там твой обед, высочество? Детка скоро переваривать себя начнёт. И какое вы там ему имя выдумали?

— Бенджамин Гост, — ответил Джек. — Идёмте обедать. Я выдам вам деньги на первоначальное обустройство — одежда, обувь, все такое. С оружием решим. Займёшься приведением Призрака в порядок? Протез прятать придется, я думаю.

— Бен, значит? — хмыкнул Брок. — Пусть так. А теперь серьёзно. Высочество, ты меня бесишь, твоё присутствие, твоя помощь меня бесят, но Детка ради тебя сам себе вены перегрызет, и это бесит ещё сильнее. Но я умею быть благодарным и лезть в бутылку не буду. Даже подскажу, что и как с ним лучше не делать. Просто хочу, чтобы ты понимал: Зимний — это та сила, которая способна изменить мир. Не надо мне тут пафосных речей, что тебе это всё не нужно. Запомни, если с тобой что случится, он сотрёт Гильбоа с лица земли вместе со всеми жителями, не изменившись в лице. Так что думай, где и как его лучше использовать, чтобы избежать ещё большего пиздеца.

— Знаешь, — внезапно разозлился Джек, — я четырнадцать лет придумывал, как его вытащить, не ради того, чтобы как-то использовать, а ради него самого. — Он подошел к Призраку и положил руку ему на плечо. — Что бы ты об этом ни думал, Брок Рамлоу, мы с Призраком это знаем.

Брок ловко отрезал кусок стейка, закинул в рот, прожевал и только тогда вновь спокойно посмотрел на Джека.

— Мальчик, не порти впечатление о себе. Всё я знаю о благих намерениях, но за четырнадцать лет ты, видимо, так и не понял, что такое Зимний Солдат. И я сейчас не о милом ласковом Детке, который стонет так, что яйца поджимаются. А об оружии. Не хочешь использовать его? Замечательно. Но Зимний Солдат не только на курок нажимать горазд, он сам себе придумает миссию, если решит, что вот этот, этот и этот тебе угрожать вздумали. Он не трофейная винтовка, которую можно повесить на полку, и вообще, Детка, ты какого хуя язык в жопу засунул?

Зимний потерся щекой о руку Джека и поднял на него взгляд.

— Брок правильно говорит, мы оба знаем, почему я здесь, не из-за возможностей, силы и прочего. Но почему не использовать всё это, раз уж оно у тебя есть?

— Мне надо об этом подумать, — буркнул Джек и накинулся на еду.

Он и правда совершенно не думал о том, что Зимний Солдат — оружие. Друг, брат, любимый — да. Но оружие? Это не умещалось у Джека в голове.

Ко времени прихода поверенного Брок успел несколько раз вместе с Зимним осмотреть пентхаус на предмет следящих устройств, провисов в системе безопасности, спустился вниз, о чём-то переговорив с улыбчивым человеком на ресепшене. Зимний не отставал ни на шаг, мысленно пытаясь примерить на себя образ Бенджамина Госта и даже в мыслях обращаться к себе именно так, а Брока звать Джейкобом Салли и не скатываться к привычному «куратор».

Когда пришёл человек из разведки — Джон Тейлор, непримечательный с виду клерк, — Призрак и Брок были выбриты, причёсаны и готовы. Тейлор сфотографировал их на фоне белой стены, записал имена и даты рождения, поблагодарил и ушел, пообещав прислать документы с курьером завтра к утру. Он совершенно спокойно воспринял то, что Джейкоб Салли будет лейтенантом, а Бенджамин Гост — сержантом, уточнил, к каким войскам их приписать, и испарился.

Джек вручил Броку пачку гелвуйских лавров.

— Вам надо одеться в штатское, — сказал он. — Послезавтра мы передислоцируемся в сто седьмой полк, на линию фронта. Вернёмся — вызову дворцового портного, чтобы он сшил вам костюмы. Король требует, чтобы во дворце носили костюмы.

Рассовав деньги по карманам, Брок глянул через плечо на Зимнего.

— Как я понимаю, Детка со мной по магазинам не собирается? — и, получив подтверждающий кивок, только закатил глаза. — Куплю тебе самую яркую гавайскую рубашку.

— И шоколадку, — крикнул ему вслед Зимний, улыбнувшись.

Стоило двери захлопнуться за спиной Брока, он поднялся, подошёл к Джеку и крепко его обнял. Не то чтобы ему требовалось разрешение Брока на какие-то действия, но хотелось действительно побыть с Джеком только вдвоём, попытаться узнать его без идиотских шуточек из-за спины.

— Спасибо, что забрал меня.

— Я же тебе обещал, — сказал Джек, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке. — Я тебе давным-давно обещал, Призрак. А я держу свое слово.

— Знаю, всегда знал. — Зимний отстранился, заглядывая Джеку в глаза. — Столько раз представлял момент, когда наконец смогу обнять тебя.

Джек гладил Призрака по широченной спине, словно заново узнавая его.

— Нам теперь никогда не будет холодно, — сказал он. — Разве что зимой, но мы тепло оденемся.

— Я тебя согрею, — пообещал Зимний и потянулся к губам Джека, внутренне обмирая, беспокоясь о том, что что-то не так понял, неправильно оценил, лизнул на пробу.

Джек немедленно ответил на поцелуй, раскрываясь, скользя языком по губам Призрака, уговаривая впустить его.

Застонав, Зимний жадно ответил на поцелуй, прикусывая, вылизывая самые желанные губы, дурея от возможности касаться, любить Джека.

Подхватив его под задницу, Зимний попятился назад, упал на диван, устраивая Джека на своих коленях, притиснул к себе ближе, ткнулся носом в изгиб шеи и снова вернулся к губам, целовал-целовал-целовал, сталкиваясь языками, слепо шаря по спине Джека.

Они целовались, пока в замке не загремели ключи — вернулся Брок. Только тогда Джек нехотя отстранился от Призрака, встал и поправил одежду. И полюбовался Призраком — растрёпанным, с яркими припухшими губами, разрумянившимся.

— Как будто в Нью-Йорк вернулся, — сказал Брок, пройдя в гостиную и окинув взглядом парочку, скинул на пол у ног растёкшегося по дивану Зимнего пакеты с покупками и дёрнул его на себя за ворот футболки, впиваясь собственническим поцелуем в ноющие губы. Зимний дёрнулся из его хватки, испуганно покосился на стоящего рядом Джека.

Джек только рассмеялся.

 

 

 

**11**

 

На следующее утро курьер от Тейлора — хмурый молчаливый рядовой — привёз документы, два комплекта обмундирования и штатное оружие. Заставил Брока и Призрака расписаться в ведомостях и уехал.

— Ну вот, — сказал Джек, просматривая документы. — Джейкоб Салли — мой ассистент, Бенджамин Гост — телохранитель.

Зимний тут же отложил одолженный у Джека ноутбук и занялся привычным ему делом, перебирая оружие по винтикам, заново чистя и смазывая. Так ему проще было анализировать происходящее с точки зрения человека, а не киборга-убийцы, у которого была немного другая систематизация событий.

У него теперь был Джек, и до чего же здорово это звучало — его Джек; был Брок, не сказавший ни слова, когда Зимний выскользнул из постели и пропал до самого утра, — он лишь перевернулся на другой бок и подгрёб под себя его подушку, утыкаясь в неё лицом. И Зимний чувствовал, что всё сразу ему никак не удаётся унести, слишком в разные стороны его тянет. Это Джек был обеими руками за расширение доступа в свою постель, а вот Брок с чего-то решил упрямиться до последнего, хотя Зимний видел его голодные взгляды, бросаемые в сторону Джека.

— Замечательно, — сказал Брок, покрутив документы в руках. — А теперь, Высочество, ты, как на духу, рассказываешь всё, что должны о тебе знать мы и не должен никто другой.

— У меня репутация бабника, — прямо сказал Джек. — Никто не должен знать, что мне на самом деле нравятся мужчины. Томасина Вуфферсон — глава службы безопасности дворца, личный цербер короля — не должна знать обо мне вообще ничего. У меня репутация кутилы и шмоточника — это тоже так и должно остаться. Я много покупаю… но большую часть покупок сдаю обратно. Ни Томасина, ни кто-то вообще во дворце ничего не должен знать о том, где и с кем я бываю и что делаю. С девчонками я свечусь в прессе, со шмотками тоже. И да, сегодня мы поедем по клубам. Вы как телохранители и я — поддерживать репутацию.

Лицо Брока сделалось странным, непонятным Зимнему настолько, что он отложил пистолет, поднялся и, встав за спиной у него, положил обе ладони на плечи, ободряюще сжал.

— Ты хоть со своих девочек расписку берёшь, что они не имеют к тебе никаких претензий и неожиданных беременностей? — тряхнув головой, спросил Брок.

— А как же, — ухмыльнулся Джек. — Вам еще документы у них проверять, что совершеннолетние. Простите, — серьёзно сказал он. — Верности я вам не обещаю. Это вопрос жизни и смерти. В таком религиозном королевстве, как Гильбоа, наследник может быть кобелём, но не может быть геем.

Хмыкнув, Брок поднялся, потрепал Зимнего по голове и ушёл в их комнату, не сказав больше ни слова.

— Никогда я, наверное, не смогу понять логики твоего отца, — сказал Зимний, вернувшись к чистке оружия.

— А кто сказал, что она у него есть? — удивился Джек. — Он до сих пор верит в свою корону из бабочек — помнишь, я тебе рассказывал? Логика здесь и не ночевала.

— Ты точно не хочешь сейчас занять его место? — поинтересовался Зимний, прицелившись во что-то на стене. — Яд, несчастный случай, идиот за рулём, гефский снайпер — вариантов много. На тебя никто и не подумает. Да и просто по состоянию психического здоровья.

Джек вздохнул.

— Я его не люблю, — в первый раз в жизни вслух признался он. — Но и смерти ему не желаю. Все-таки отец. Если его подвинуть, не тронув Кросса, то, взойдя на престол, я окажусь в том же положении, что и отец. Так что сначала надо устранить Кросса и закончить войну, понимаешь? Вот потом можно будет попробовать подвинуть отца, заявить о том, что он психически болен, что он бредит… Но надо, чтобы мать меня поддержала.

Зимний дёрнул Джека за руку, усаживая рядом с собой, привалился к его плечу. Двигаться, куда-то ехать совершенно не хотелось, тем более в клуб — отпускать Джека от себя, позволять кому-то другому его касаться. Но ни он, ни Брок ничего не могли сказать против, ведь от репутации зависело не мнение о Джеке, а его жизнь.

— Брок спать ушёл. Он тоже волнуется за тебя.

— Поднимешь его в семь — и поедем. Изучит мои любимые клубы — выгоню водителя и посажу его за руль. — Джек ссутулился и признался: — Не хочу никуда. Но надо.

— У тебя есть мы, а вместе справляться легче.

Зимний взял руку Джека в свои погладил живым пальцем по центру ладони, коснулся губами запястья.

— Хорошо, что Гильбоа воюет не как все нормальные государства, и можно не вылезать с линии фронта.

— Знал бы ты, в какую цену эта война обходится экономике страны, — вздохнул Джек. — Да и людей жалко.

— Могу себе представить. — Зимний погладил его по бедру. — Война — грязное и кровавое дело. Уже давно никого не интересуют свобода и равенство, честь. Сейчас важнее деньги и влияние. Давай не будем об этом? Лучше пойдём в спальню, тебе тоже следует отдохнуть.

— Как будто с тобой я отдохну, — улыбнулся Джек. — К тому же, если я хочу, чтобы у меня сегодня встало на девицу, мне нужно быть голодным и нетраханным, Призрак. Я и так через раз… — Он махнул рукой. — Ну, ты знаешь.

— Знаю, — улыбнулся Зимний. — А ты вспоминай меня, Брока, вспоминай его руки, спину, ты же видел, какая у него спина, умереть можно. — Зимний прижался к плечу Джека, выдохнул ему в шею. — А ты знаешь, какие у него сильные ноги?

— Надеюсь ощутить, — улыбнулся Джек, привалившись к Призраку. — Ты его уговоришь?

— Не потребуется, он сам всё поймёт. Такие, как Брок, до всего должны дойти сами. А теперь пойдём, и правда вздремнёшь пару часиков, а я рядом полежу и даже обещаю себя хорошо вести.

 

 

 

***

 

Джек проснулся в семь вечера от писка будильника и открыл глаза. Рядом, уткнувшись носом Джеку в плечо, спал Призрак. Джек некоторое время полюбовался им, а потом сказал:

— Пора вставать. Иди буди Брока. Оденьтесь как-нибудь… ну, Брок, я думаю, знает, как одеваться в клубы.

Когда, зевая и потягиваясь, Зимний спустился на первый этаж, Брок уже сидел на диване и потягивал явно покупной кофе, так как у Джека на кухне не водилось ни карамели, ни прочих сладостей, так полюбившихся Зимнему в последнее время.

— Давай, Детка, пей кофе и одевайся, — велел Брок, поднявшись, и протянув фирменный стакан из кофейни неподалёку.

Зимний так и завис с открытым ртом, не в силах совместить образ острого на язык, иной раз жёлчного командира и того, кого он перед собой видел.

Пока они с Джеком спали, Брок явно не терял времени даром и дошёл до парикмахерской, где из просто аккуратной стрижки сваяли нечто такое, что делало его лицо ещё более хищным. Чёрный узкие брюки с низкой посадкой, чёрная же шёлковая рубашка, легкий пиджак и шейный платок довершали и так сногсшибательный образ.

— Давайте никуда не пойдём, — выдохнул Зимний, в два глотка допивая кофе.

— Брок, ты великолепен, — искренне сказал вошедший Джек. — Именно такая сволочь, какая и должна сопровождать принца. Оденешь Призрака? Так, чтобы не было видно левой руки?

— Будет исполнено, мой принц! — Брок отвесил шутовской поклон и дёрнул Зимнего за руку на себя, сжал ладонью ягодицу, вырывая из его груди протяжный стон.

— Давай я отсосу тебе по-быстрому, и поедем? — мурлыкнул Зимний, потёрся вставшим членом о бедро Брока. — Или ты мне.

— Я бы посмотрел, — сказал Джек.

— А встанет после этого на баб твоих? — усмехнулся Брок. — Как-нибудь в другой раз, без спешки.

Баки достались ещё более преступно узкие джинсы и дельный совет — не надевать под них белья. Чёрная водолазка с высоким горлом правильно подчеркивала широкие плечи и раскачанные руки, чёрные перчатки удачно дополнили образ.

— Сядь и не крутись, — велел Брок, зажав в зубах резинку для волос. — Как вернёмся, Детка, я тебя выебу так, что ноги дня три не сойдутся.

— Оружие не берите, — сказал Джек, — это лишнее.

По сравнению со своими телохранителями, оделся он скромно — чёрные джинсы с низкой посадкой, белая футболка, облепившая торс, платиновый браслет-цепочка, кольца, удобные туфли.

Оказалось, находиться рядом с Джеком в клубе было намного труднее, чем Зимний себе это представлял. Нельзя было оттаскивать виснувших на нём девиц, давать в зубы всем, кто отпускал скабрёзные шуточки за его спиной. Единственное, что получилось сделать, — это выбить из рук Джека бокал, который ему принесла какая-то девица, перед этим кинув туда две быстро растворившиеся таблетки.

— Спасибо, Бен, — оскалился Джек и посмотрел на девицу. — Что, слишком страшная для того, чтобы я позарился на тебя в здравом уме?

Он заказывал много алкоголя, но пил не больше глотка из каждого бокала, оставляя их где попало: в таких местах хватало любителей перехватить чужую выпивку. Он лапал за бока и задницы едва ли не каждую подвернувшуюся девчонку, но в VIP-комнату ушел далеко не сразу, и только после того, как Брок заставил красотку расписаться на отказе от претензий, а Баки проверил её документы.

Распластав рыжульку на чистых простынях, Джек довёл её почти до оргазма языком и пальцами, чтобы скрыть: у него на неё практически не стоит. А потом долго трудился над ней, вспоминая Призрака и Брока — их мощные спины и мускулистые ноги, тугие задницы и крепкие плечи. Вспоминал, как они с Призраком целовались. Это воспоминание толкнуло его за грань, а рыжая под ним забилась в долгом оргазме.

Выставив её, Джек некоторое время повалялся, потягивая минералку, а потом вернулся в общий зал, на танцпол, и отрывался там до самого закрытия клуба.

Всю обратную дорогу Зимний хотел бы держать Джека в своих объятиях. гладить по спине, бездумно касаться губами лба. Там, в клубе, Брок очень точно подметил, что хуёво, когда секс превращается в работу, а не приносит радость. Но приходилось держать лицо, сидя на переднем сиденье и нет-нет да поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, как шею Джеку вылизывает очередная бойкая особа, умудрившаяся вовремя повиснуть у него на плече в тот момент, когда совсем рядом мигнула вспышка камеры репортёра.

— Нет, крошка. — Джек потискал ее сиськи, наткнулся на косточку в лифчике и отдёрнул руку. — Мне завтра на войну. Куда тебя отвезти?

«Крошка» скуксилась и назвала адрес. Шофер послушно повернул.

Они высадили девицу у очередного ещё не закрывшегося клуба и поехали домой. Джек устало обмяк на сиденье. Было уже три часа ночи, а в шесть ему вставать. Может быть, удастся поспать в вертолете, конечно…

Уложив Джека в постель и пожелав ему спокойной ночи, Зимний отправился к Броку в надежде, что им удастся-таки поговорить, всё выяснить. Раньше, когда они пропадали на миссиях или отсиживались на базе, в этом не было потребности, но Зимний видел, как любое его прикосновение к Джеку причиняет боль Броку.

— Снова разговор ценою в жизнь? — усмехнулся Рамлоу, стоило Зимнему скинуть полотенце и оседлать его бёдра, провести живой ладонью по груди, зарыться пальцами в густые волосы.

— Снова, — согласился Зимний.

— Говори прямо, без смазки справимся, — попросил Брок, хлопнув его по заднице.

— Без смазки я не согласен, — мурлыкнул в ответ Зимний. — Но сначала поговорить. — Он сел удобнее, сжал коленями бёдра Брока. — Тебе так плохо с нами? Так сильно не нравится Джек? Перестал нравиться я?

— Детка, давай без всех этих сложностей, без мозгоёбства? Трахались мы для общего удовольствия, пора с благотворительностью кончать. Принцесса встретила своего принца.

Зимний хмыкнул и качнул бёдрами, глухо, протяжно застонал.

— Принцесса не прочь оседлать дракона.

— Блядь, Зимний, хоть сейчас яйца мне не крути, — рявкнул Брок. — Я понимаю, почему ты прыгнул мне на член. Видеть всё вот это, терпеть чужие руки на нём — убил бы и его, и всех его баб. Он, наверное, при тебе и мужиков ебал. Я понимаю, но не пора ли слезть? Вот он, твой принц, спит этажом выше!

— Сколько же дерьма и комплексов в твоей башке, командир, — покачал головой Зимний. — Когда я к тебе пришёл, то действительно хотел узнать, что такое секс. И остался, потому что понравилось, ты понравился. А потом прирос так, что не отодрать.

— А Джек? — непривычным голосом спросил Брок, сжал пальцами его правый сосок.

— А Джек свою позицию озвучил ещё в первый день, — выдохнул Зимний, со стоном обхватил оба их члена, потирая большим пальцем головки. — Не только я наблюдал за ним, но и он был частым гостем в нашей постели, командир. Джек ведь тебе тоже нравится. Или не потянешь двоих молодых любовников?

— Пороть тебя некому в детстве было. — Брок обхватил ладонями лицо Зимнего, поцеловал, как в первый раз, едва касаясь губ. — Раз я люблю тебя, то смогу распробовать и твоего Джека. Но тогда не ревнуй, Детка!

 

 

 

**12**

 

Утром Брок выглядел помятым и щеголял засосами на шее. Джек подошел к нему, провел по засосам пальцами. Он хотел поцеловать Брока, потому что подспудно чувствовал: за ночь что-то изменилось.

Зимний из кухни прекрасно видел, как вспыхнули голодной жадностью глаза Брока. Видимо, про «распробовать» он тогда говорил вполне буквально, потому что, обхватив Джека за плечи, дёрнул на себя, сминая губы поцелуем.

— Если что, я сплю посерединке! — крикнул Зимний, окончательно успокоившись.

Джек вцепился в бока Брока, сминая футболку. Еще никто и никогда не целовал его так горячо, так властно и жадно. Если б не война, не чёртов вертолёт, Джек бы прямо сейчас потащил Брока в спальню.

Облапав задницу Джека, Брок привел его на кухню, усадил за стол и сам сел рядом. А Зимний никак не мог нарадоваться, что всё наконец-таки разрешилось. Сияя, как начищенный серебряный доллар, он порхал у плиты, одной рукой выкладывая горячие тосты на тарелку, другой подкидывая блинчики.

— Слышь, Мэри Поппинс, хорош мурлыкать и жопой крутить, жрать давай, нам через полтора часа выдвигаться на войну. А позавтракать и выебать тебя мы не успеем. Времени хватит только на что-то одно.

Джек рассмеялся легко и свободно, словно и не он к вечеру мог поймать пулю. Джек не собирался отсиживаться в штабе, его рота будет на переднем крае.

Ели быстро, собирались ещё быстрее. Зимний на всякий случай упаковал и свой тактический костюм времён «Гидры», распихал оружие, какое Брок не успел рассовать в разных местах пентхауса, на всякий случай.

Война была его стихией, понятной, простой, существующей на одном правиле — убей или убьют тебя. Уж что-что, а дарить смерть Зимний умел превосходно. Единственное, что хотелось оставить дома, в более-менее безопасном тылу, — Джека.

— Пора. — Джек одёрнул тактический костюм разведчика. — Выдвигаемся.

 

 

 

***

 

В машине, вертолёте, а потом в армейском джипе ехали молча. Брок смотрел в окно, то и дело касаясь армейских жетонов под форменной курткой, Джек с кем-то переговаривался по внутренней связи.

Зимнему была знакома такая вот атмосфера, и он никак не мог вспомнить, откуда. Миссии «Гидры», даже те, что Зимнему приходилось проводить в компании вооружённой подтанцовки, всё равно разительно отличались от того, что разворачивалось вокруг.

— Я воевал, — сам не зная для чего, тихо, едва слышно произнёс Зимний.

— Я помню, — отозвался Брок.

— Нет, именно воевал.

— А ты хоть что-то помнишь о себе? — негромко спросил Джек. — Кем ты был до того, как попал в «Гидру»?

— Ничего, будто до неё не существовало и меня, — покачал головой Зимний. — Только сейчас знакомое ощущение важного, чувство, что так уже когда-то было.

Брок глянул на водителя, не сводящего взгляда с дороги, и сжал колено Зимнего.

— Потом поговорим, — решил Джек. — Я уже распорядился, чтобы нас расквартировали вместе.

Когда прибыли на место, Зимний споро перетаскал все вещи в предоставленную им палатку и отправился гулять по лагерю, оставаясь совершенно незаметным. Заглянул в палатку к командному составу, сунулся на кухню узнать, чем и когда кормят, послушал бродившие разговоры и понял — эта война уже здорово вымотала простых солдат, и о патриотизме никто не заговаривал, всем хотелось поскорее закончить её и вернуться к своим родным.

В самое большое недоумение Зимнего привело вооружение армии Гильбоа. По тем сведениям, что он успел собрать на линии фронта, со стороны Гефа стояли неуничтожимые, почти мифические танки «голиафы», а у бойцов Гильбоа не было банального противотанкового вооружения, лишь какие-то плохонькие винтовки да гранаты прошлого века.

— Кроссу невыгодно прекращать эту войну, — объяснил Джек в палатке. — Ему принадлежат все оружейные заводы, понимаешь? Что-то надо с этим делать, Призрак. Но что?

— Двое суток на ознакомление с генералитетом Гефа, самой подробной картой местности, и закрыть глаза на его самоволку, — подал голос Брок, почти полностью закопавшись в свой рюкзак. — Хоть мы и почти без вещей, но у Зимнего было лучшее вооружение из всего возможного, а его снайперку мы забрали с собой. Выбирай, Джек, война или головы генералов?

— Да головы генералов, понятное дело, — сказал Джек. — Но надо тормознуть и нашу сторону. Отбить все наши земли и прекратить уже воевать. А что делать с дядей? Убивать его нельзя. Всё же родич. Как его нейтрализовать?

— Пока Зимний гуляет, мы с тобой до танков сходим. Не будет танков на границе — не будет войны, а там и Детка домой вернётся. К тому же не обязательно убивать твоего родственника, чтобы исключить из основной игры. Достаточно привести к недееспособности. Зимний знает столько разновидностей ядов, что вызвать инсульт для него что сплюнуть, — пожал плечами Брок, у которого, как обычно, были готовы ответы если не на все, то на большинство вопросов точно.

— Как хорошо, что ты здесь, Брок! — искренне сказал Джек. — Но учти, о подрыве танков я знаю только в теории.

Брок впервые тепло ему улыбнулся и потрепал Джека по голове, погладил.

— Научишься, ты только из академии, а тут вон сколько практики стоит. Мы сегодня с Зимним ночью прогуляемся в лагерь противника, посмотрим, что и как, может, какие карты уведём, танки разглядим и утром решим, как жить дальше. Ты не отчаивайся, разгребёмся с твоей войной и домой поедем.

— Пробовать, так ли крепка кровать в моей спальне, как мне обещали, — улыбнулся Джек.

— Правильно мыслишь, — подмигнул Брок.

А Зимний им обоим показал большой палец.

Едва стемнело, две тени выскользнули из палатки принца Джонатана Бенджамина и растворились в ночи.

Джек раскинулся на койке и закрыл глаза. Надо было поспать. Завтра штабное совещание, разработка новой операции.

О Броке и Призраке он не беспокоился. Успел насмотреться на их операции. Оба были такими профессионалами, каким Джек, может, и не станет никогда.

Зимний совершенно спокойно скользил между танками, взбирался по обшивке, заглядывая в распахнутые настежь люки, рассматривая вповалку спавших солдат. Он прекрасно слышал лёгкие шаги Брока, его дыхание, знал, в какую точно сторону он направился, как и то, что в любом случае успеет, если понадобится помощь.

В нагрудном кармане завибрировал передатчик, сигнализируя о том, что пора закончить с развлечениями и взяться наконец за дело, но всё равно Зимний за те пять минут, что лазал по танкам, успел мелко «нагадить» в каждом, а самый дальний и вовсе заминировал, так, на всякий случай.

Брок ждал в палатке командования, нависнув над столом с простой бумажной картой, и это в двадцать первом веке! Рядом с его ногой вяло шевелился кто-то из высших чинов, пока Брок снимал всё, что мог найти интересного, на свой телефон.

— Пленный? — одними губами спросил Зимний и взвалил полковника — если верить погонам — себе на плечи.

Уходя, танк они всё-таки взорвали.

 

***

 

За «языка» с полковничьими погонами и взорванный «голиаф» Джек получил одновременно и взыскание — за самоуправство, и поощрение — за грамотно проведённую операцию. Но ругать Призрака и Брока Джек не стал. А вот поблагодарить и похвалить не забыл. И отдал Призраку весь шоколад из своего офицерского пайка.

Зато Зимний был доволен. Брок ему разрешил вволю «наиграться» с армией неприятеля, пока он не ушёл в очень важную самоволку.

— Когда мне выдвигаться в Геф? Карты мы достали, список военных шишек вы из полковника выжали, — спросил Зимний, ревностно следя, как Брок разделяет его шоколад на несколько порций.

— Сегодня в ночь уходит транспорт в столицу, — сказал Джек. — Сегодня и выдвинешься. Я сказал, что отправляю тебя в Шайло на несколько дней.

— Принято, — кивнул Зимний, вытаскивая из рюкзака свой тактический костюм, разложил его перед собой на койке, привычно проверяя крепления и застёжки.

Когда-то он очень любил одиночные миссии, когда за ним никто не следовал на расстоянии выстрела, не сверлил взглядом спину, и можно было почувствовать хотя бы маленький отголосок свободы, позволить себе что-нибудь чуть большее, чем положено оружию, что-нибудь показать Джеку, научить чему-нибудь важному.

— Так, Детка, объясняю задачу — выносить всех подряд не надо, разруха у ближайшего соседа нам не нужна, но ты должен напугать их как следует, чтобы капитуляция была подписана и ни у кого из оставшихся в живых не возникло бы и мысли вновь развязать войну. — Брок вытащил из нагрудного кармана передатчик, закрепил Зимнему за ухом, не забыв ласково погладить. — И вернись.

— Да, Призрак, обязательно возвращайся, — попросил Джек. — Мы будем ждать тебя.

И он поцеловал Призрака на прощанье.

Ровно в полночь Зимний Солдат пересёк границу и углубился в Геф.

 

 

 

***

 

Джек понимал, что у него нет связи с Призраком и что о результатах его трудов они узнают не скоро — Геф будет стараться до последнего скрывать смерть своих генералов, а потом устроит дипломатический скандал. Хотя какой дипломатический скандал между воюющими странами? На войне все средства хороши.

Джек старался не нервничать. Отправив подразделение на разведку, Джек отвел Брока в уединенное местечко и спросил:

— Когда пойдем подрывать «голиафы»?

Брок первым делом похлопал себя по карманам, достал пачку сигарет, закурил и с большим удовольствием, очень явно отразившимся на его лице, затянулся.

— Зимнему на всё про всё потребуется месяц, — прикинул он. — Недели две-три мы с тобой изображаем порядочных солдат, спим, едим, стреляем только по команде. Твоя задача, высочество, найти из своих человека два, кому действительно доверяешь, кто прикроет наше отсутствие на всякий случай. За несколько дней заминируем всё, что только сможем, и подорвём разом.

— Понял, — кивнул Джек. — Найду.

 

 

 

**13**

 

Лёжа на крыше какого-то дома, Зимний жевал травинку и смотрел в высокое голубое, без единого облачка, небо. За неполных две недели он на своих двоих исходил половину страны. Всё-таки гефские военные — народ предусмотрительный: не стали селиться в одном месте, рассредоточились так, чтобы нельзя было разом накрыть всех сразу, а приходилось вот так — вылавливать по одному, организуя диверсии, подставы и несчастные случаи.

Потянувшись, Зимний заложил руки за голову. Хорошо всё-таки быть свободным, самому выбирать, куда и как следует идти, не ожидая удара электрошоковой дубинкой, объдаться в каком-то крошечном городке мороженым до икоты. Нет, он действительно скучал по Броку с Джеком. Глухая тоска навалилась, стоило отойти от лагеря на несколько километров; сразу захотелось всё бросить и вернуться обратно, но он обещал Броку закончить с этой войной, чтобы они могли уже вернуться домой.

Над головой светило яркое солнце, носились какие-то птицы.

Зимний уже второй день не мог двинуться с места — слишком нужен был ему Йозеф Карлов, известный в узких кругах перестраховщик, он же начальник разведывательного управления и хозяин бункера. Зимний давно бы подорвал эту цитадель паранойи, но Карлов был нужен ему живым. Потому Зимний и коротал время, придумывая, чем бы сейчас занялся рядом со своими любовниками, очень сильно надеясь, что хоть они-то там не теряют времени даром и хотя бы через раз наводят мосты.

 

 

 

***

 

— Брок, а правда можно организовать человеку инсульт с параличом — и чтоб никто ничего не заподозрил? — с любопытством спрашивал Джек. — А что ещё можно такое же? Чтобы был жив, но недееспособен?

— Инсульт редко вызывает подозрения даже у внешне здоровых людей, а если цель ведёт малоподвижный образ жизни, имеет взрывной характер и злоупотребляет алкоголем, то и копаться никто не будет, главное — вызвать скорую, чтобы совсем не помер. — Брок сел удобнее. — Никаких даже особых ядов не надо — введёшь лекарство для повышения давления вместе с микродозой алкоголя куда-нибудь в паховую артерию, и он готов. При инсульте страдает именно мозг, на такого человека можно списать потом что угодно. Ещё можно аккуратно сломать позвоночник. Пациент жив, но ни говорить, ни двигаться не может. Так же действует ещё с десяток растительных ядов, но тут тебе Детка лучше расскажет, он всю эту мерзость на себе пробовал.

— На себе? — напрягся Джек.

Брок криво усмехнулся.

— Всё-таки хорошо, что ты не всё застал, что делали с Зимним. У него бешено разогнана регенерация, и всё, что не убивает мгновенно, ему нипочем. Руку он, конечно, отрастить не сумеет, но вот зубы за месяц отрастают заново. Кости срастаются за неделю, пулевое за полторы, ссадины и гематомы сходят на глазах. — Брок потёр подбородок, ссутулился. — Зимнего не всегда использовали как убийцу. Иногда он должен был охранять важных гидровских шишек, за чьи головы даже правительство готово отвалить нехилое вознаграждение. И Солдата накачивали ядами, чтобы он их запоминал по цвету, запаху, вкусу, ощущению, по симптоматике отравления.

— О господи… — выдохнул Джек. — А тебя-то как занесло в «Гидру», Брок?

— Я наёмник, Джек. Разочаровался в системе в армии и ушёл искать, где бы заработать на кусок хлеба с маслом. Многие правительства мира нанимают таких, как я, для выполнения грязной работы. Контракт с «Гидрой» был стандартным — одинаковые условия, только дополнительный пункт о неразглашении и сумма в чеке с лишним нулём. А вот когда уже понял, куда вляпался, было поздно увольняться. Начал готовить пути отступления, пока не поставили меня командиром группы поддержки к Зимнему. — Брок вздохнул. — Тогда-то и пошло всё по пизде.

— Тогда и к лучшему, что ты перебрался в Гильбоа, — сказал Джек, положив руку на твёрдое плечо Брока. — Я не могу дать гарантий, что здесь «Гидра» до тебя не доберётся, но вроде бы мы слишком маленькие и нищие, чтобы кого-то заинтересовать.

— Не то чтобы мне совсем на себя было наплевать, — ответил ему Брок. — Но мне важнее, чтобы Детка больше туда не вернулся, понимаешь? Ему хватит уже дерьма.

— Да, — твёрдо сказал Джек. — Еще как понимаю. Слушай, он же выглядит где-то на тридцать, а отцу пятьдесят два. Как ты думаешь, может, стоит пустить слух, что он мой старший брат? Мы похожи, а отец… Мало ли где и с кем он спал по молодости?

Губы Брока растянулись в улыбке, больше походившей на оскал, он притянул Джека к себе, потрепал по голове и отпустил.

— Правильно мыслишь. Пусть побегают, выясняя, попробуют купить Детку, а он продастся за милую душу и развлечётся заодно.

— Знаешь, я не мастер интриг, хоть и принц, — признался Джек. — Мне хитрожопости и цинизма не хватает. Но надо ж хоть попробовать, а?

— Ты слишком положительный для всего этого, правильный, и лучше таким и оставайся. Одно дело — мелкие пакости, а большая игра… оставь её профессионалам. Детка тебя любит не за статус или возможности в будущем, а совершенно бескорыстно, как могут любить только дети. И ради тебя он мир переделает одним взмахом руки и будет рад быть полезным, потому что ничего другого просто не умеет.

— А ты? — серьёзно спросил Джек.

— Я? — Брок замялся, пожевал губу. — Буду с тобой честен. Во всё это я влез ради Детки. Когда мы сидели на Николет Айленд, до конца не верил в твоё существование. Думал, посидим несколько часов — и он сдастся, тогда уедем, спрячемся и попробуем жить без непонятной тени, стоящей за его плечом. Но ты оказался настоящим. — Брок повертел в пальцах зажигалку. — И он тебя действительно любит. Зимний хорош во всём, только врать не умеет. Я видел, как он рад тебе, как тянется навстречу. Но я сам слишком жаден, чтобы так просто его отдать, пусть даже и был джекозаменителем.

— А я и не прошу тебя его отдавать, — улыбнулся Джек. — Я хочу быть с вами обоими.

Брок поднял на Джека серьёзный взгляд, прищурился, прикидывая что-то, и ухмыльнулся.

— Два сладких Детки вместо одного? Разве от такого можно отказаться?

Джек почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Когда пойдем за «голиафами»? — спросил он.

Брок в ответ рассмеялся, хлопнул по коленям.

— Не терпится пошалить? Ещё пару дней подождём, а то в лагере зашевелились, видимо, Зимний разошёлся. Пусть утихнет. Нам бы с тобой доступ к складам получить, или противника грабить будем?

— Будто мы вдвоём много унесём! — воскликнул Джек. — Взорвать бы всё к чертям, если капитан ведомость на взрывчатку подпишет, скопидом.

— Значит, сегодня пойдём обносить противника. «Голиафы» забавно устроены: не надо обкладывать их взрывчаткой, небольшого заряда между топливным баком и днищем вполне достаточно, чтобы вся махина взлетела на воздух. Слишком близко находится боезапас. Так что давай, зови своих доверенных бойцов, будут ждать трофейный шоколад и создавать эффект присутствия. Всё же тебя как принца даже тут продолжают пасти.

Джек улыбнулся и поднялся — звать бойцов.

За две ходки они вместе с Броком умудрились натаскать в свою палатку, под взглядами изумлённых бойцов, столько всего интересного: от взрывчатки и парочки новых стволов, чтобы потом порадовать Зимнего, до каких-то хранившихся под замком карт и схем. Брок велел брать всё, мол, потом разберёмся, если что, выкинем.

— А ты хорош, — похвалил он Джека, когда его бойцы отбыли к себе и они остались наедине, притянул к себе за бёдра. — Детка натаскивал?

— Ещё как, — кивнул Джек, притираясь пахом к Броку. — Лет с четырнадцати. Все ворчал, что я неуклюж, как штатский.

— Сразу видно руку настоящего профессионала, — ответил Брок, сжав ладонями задницу Джека, со смаком лизнул его шею. — Сладкий. Жаль, мы не дома, всего бы тебя вылизал.

Джек со вздохом откинул голову, подставляясь. Он хотел Брока, но здесь, в палатке, куда в любую минуту мог зайти вестовой от командования или кто-то из своих бойцов, даже подрочить представлялось проблематичным.

— К чёрту, — выдохнул Брок и опустился перед Джеком на колени, зазвенел пряжкой его ремня, расстёгивая форменные брюки, но не стал стягивать вниз, лишь высвободил из ставшего тесным белья тяжёлый, гордо стоящий член Джека.

Тихо гортанно застонав, Брок вобрал его полностью, до самых яиц.

Джек закусил рукав форменной куртки, чтобы не стонать. Горячий жадный рот Брока ни в какое сравнение не шёл с тем, что было с Джеком раньше. Все его постельные мальчики и девочки и рядом не стояли.

Сразу чувствовалось, что сосать Брок не только умел, но и любил и нисколько не стеснялся своего умения. Он заглатывал член Джека, пропуская до самого горла, посасывал головку, играя кончиком языка с уздечкой, лизал его яйца, то сжимая, то просто ласково поглаживая подрагивающие от удовольствия ягодицы Джека.

Из груди Джека рвались стоны, и он только крепче сжимал зубы на грубой, пахнущей металлом, порохом и взрывчаткой ткани, да вплетал пальцы в короткие волосы Брока. Ему ещё никогда не было так хорошо, так сногсшибательно.

Брок зажмурился, завибрировал горлом, плотнее обхватил губами член у самого корня, окончательно толкая Джека за грань, позволяя излиться в его горячий жадный рот. Выдоил, вылизал до скрипа и, поправив на Джеке одежду, усадил его приходить в себя на койку.

— Сладкий Малыш, — сказал он, совершенно по-блядски облизав губы.

Джек притянул его к себе, потёрся щекой о бедро. Он чувствовал себя легким, как воздушный шарик. Немного кружилась голова и звенело в ушах.

— Отдыхай, высочество, — тепло улыбнулся Брок, погладил его по голове. — Нас ждут великие дела, но уже утром.

 

 

 

**14**

 

Зимний в последний раз перезарядил винтовку и прислонил её к стене, прошёлся по разорённому кабинету, уселся в удобное глубокое кресло и поднял тяжёлый холодный взгляд на своего собеседника.

— Вы ведь знаете, зачем я здесь?

Его голос из-за маски звучал глухо, резал слух непривычного к такому министра обороны. Тот, словно в замедленной съёмке, кивнул и потянулся ладонью под стол, зашарил под столешницей в поисках тревожной кнопки.

— Никто не придёт, — покачал головой Зимний. — Некому приходить.

И бросил на его стол связку окровавленных армейских жетонов.

— Что в-вам нужно от м-меня? — заикаясь и глотая буквы, спросил министр.

— От вас конкретно? Ничего. — Зимний стянул маску, немного устало потёр лицо ладонью, размазывая по нему чужую кровь.

— Принц Джонатан? — испуганно икнул министр. — Вы? Почему вы?

— Я слишком устал от этой войны, — выдохнул Зимний и потянулся к набедренной кобуре.

Покидая столицу, мыслями Зимний был уже очень далеко. За его спиной оставался полутёмный кабинет с обделавшимся от страха министром обороны Гефа, который всем и каждому будет рассказывать о смерти с лицом принца Гильбоа, который по своей прихоти оставил ему жизнь. Это за спиной. А сам Зимний, насвистывая развесёлую мелодию, возвращался домой.

 

 

 

***

 

— Призрак! — Джек моментально проснулся, стоило Призраку просочиться в палатку. — Господи, наконец-то!

Он вскочил и обнял Призрака, прижался к нему, ощупал на предмет ранений.

— Ты в порядке? Не ранен? Голодный?

Потискав Джека в ответ, Зимний уткнулся ему носом в плечо, шумно выдохнул.

— Трахаться, есть, спать. И только в таком порядке.

Со своей койки усмехнулся тоже моментом проснувшийся Брок, похлопал рядом с собой.

— Иди сюда, Детка. Это Джек у нас должен себя блюсти, а нам с тобой совсем не обязательно.

Джек обиженно надулся. Призрак явно успел заскочить в солдатскую душевую: от него пахло мылом, а не потом, волосы были влажные.

— Я вам в Шайло отомщу! — пообещал он. — Трое суток из кровати не выпущу!

Молча на автопилоте стянув с себя абсолютно всё, Зимний завалился прямо на Брока, погребая его под собой, толкнулся бёдрами, в открытую указывая, что именно сейчас ему нужнее.

— Сомневаюсь, что тут кто-то откажется от такого, — отозвался Брок и зашипел сквозь зубы. — Солдат, отставить… легче, легче давай.

Зимний не видел перед собой ничего. Последние дни он не жил, а скорее существовал на грани какого-то сумасшествия. Загнанный, без единой нормальной минуты отдыха, организм начинал глючить, возбуждение накатывало волнами, концентрируясь в паху, обжигая солнечное сплетение. Он физически не мог быть нежным, особенно сейчас, когда хотелось зубами рвать вкусную шею Брока.

— Детка, я здесь, ты дома, — заворковал Брок, обхватив Зимнего ногами. — Потерпи немного, сейчас всё будет.

Джек устроился за спиной Призрака, отвёл в сторону его густые волосы и успокаивающе поцеловал в шею.

— Всё в порядке, — шептал он. — Ты с нами, ты вернулся. Мы твои.

Прогнувшись в спине, Зимний подставлялся под поцелуи, тихо урчал, но не забывал и про распростёртого под собой любовника, не отрывал голодного взгляда от его лица.

— Оближи, — приказал он, надавив двумя пальцами на губы Брока, погладил подушечками его язык.

— Я понимаю, почему тебе кололи подавители, — хихикнул Джек и прикусил мочку уха Призрака, одновременно забираясь руками под его футболку и нащупывая соски. — Ты ж кого угодно заебёшь.

Остро глянув через плечо на Джека, Зимний вбил в Брока сразу два пальца и застонал.

— Ждал меня.

На что Брок тихо рыкнул, дёрнул его за волосы к себе, затыкая рот поцелуем, неловко, одной рукой направляя беспорядочно тычущегося в него каменно-твёрдым членом Зимнего в себя. Джек обхватил толстый длинный член и помог Броку, одновременно придерживая Призрака.

— Не так быстро, — шептал он. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Броку было больно, правда?

Но Зимнего сорвало, когда его клинило после миссий, он обычно ебал так же, как и воевал — на грани боли, потери всякого человеческого лица, вынимая из Брока душу, выжимая из него все силы. Зимний почти ничего не осознавал, кроме выжигающего нутро желания. Пальцы Джека на его сосках, губы, прихватывающие шейные позвонки, были чем-то новым, воспламеняющим ещё ярче.

Брок стонал под ним, гибко гнулся, подаваясь назад, насаживаясь. Джек видел, что ему одновременно и больно, и хорошо, словно боль была острой приправой к наслаждению.

Почувствовав приближающуюся разрядку, Зимний задвигался резче, сильнее, то выходя почти полностью, то вбиваясь на полную длину, впился зубами в шею Брока, прикусывая до крови, и, кончив, повалился сверху, придавливая собой.

— Блядское ты животное, Зимний, — сипло выдохнул Брок, пытаясь спихнуть его в сторону.

Джек помог Броку выбраться из-под Призрака и сел у их койки, целуя кровавые отметины на шее Брока.

— Вот и мне ёбли досталось, — хохотнул тот, выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда тяжёлая рука Зимнего сграбастала его и подтянула поближе к себе. — Иди досыпай, завтра будешь наблюдать интересную картину «виноватый Детка».

 

 

 

***

 

С утра Призрак и правда имел виноватый вид. Он хвостом таскался за Джеком и Броком и молчал.

— Я же тебе говорил, — усмехнулся Брок, толкнув Джека в бок локтем.

Зимнему не хватало только кошачьих ушей, скорбно прижатых к голове, и длинного хвоста, чтобы выглядеть совсем уж жалостливо. Он таскался следом, стараясь как только можно загладить свою вину: придерживал Брока за локоть, за что этим локтем и огребал, откидывал полог палатки, пропуская любовников, носился взад-вперёд с тарелками в общей столовой, стараясь принести порции побольше и повкуснее.

— Кончай балаган, — рявкнул Брок. — С нас и так народ ржёт и ставки делает, кто кого ебёт. Да удивляются, как с нами Джек в одной палатке жить может.

Зимний плюхнулся на стул рядом, глянул виновато.

— Успокойся, Детка, — примирительно сказал Брок, понизив голос до шёпота. — Я всегда знал, какое ты животное, и всё равно люблю, так что сядь и пожри уже наконец.

— Давайте пойдем взрывать «голиафы», — сказал Джек. — А то Призрак там всех перебил, война вот-вот закончится, только я что-то не хочу оставлять Геф с танками у границы.

— Всё будет. — Брок вскинул вилку с насаженным на неё куском омлета. — Детка вечерком прогуляется со взрывчаткой до лагеря, и, как стемнеет, мы все вместе заберёмся повыше и будем смотреть красоту.

С порученной задачей Зимний справился играючи. Он прошёлся вдоль всей линии гефской обороны, забрался под каждый танк и так же легко ушёл обратно.

— Задание выполнено, — отчитался он и протянул Джеку пульт дистанционного управления, очень надеясь, что после фейерверка их наконец-таки отпустят домой.

Они забрались на небольшую высоту у самой линии фронта, полюбовались «голиафами», по очереди передавая друг другу бинокль, а потом Джек сказал:

— Сейчас будет очень шумно.

И щёлкнул тумблером на пульте.

Зимний заворожённо замер, наблюдая как впереди, вспыхнув ослепительно ярко, начал разгораться оранжево-алый огненный цветок, грохоча и пылая во все стороны жаром.

«Голиафы», стоящие ровно в ряд, словно по линейке, по одному взлетали на воздух.

— Красота, — довольно протянул Брок.

Джек вжался в землю, едва приподняв голову. Над ним свистели осколки, летали какие-то куски, в чёрное ночное небо поднимались клубы словно закопчённого огня. «Голиафы», подброшенные взрывами, с грохотом рушились обратно на землю. На гефской стороне носились люди — отсюда казавшиеся не больше тараканов, кричали, размахивали руками. Со стороны гелвуйских позиций доносился восхищённый мат и крики «Ура!».

— Вот что значит мотивация, — оскалился Брок. — Тебе, Малыш, как минимум должны звание за такое дать.

— А когда вести из Гефа придут, и вовсе назначить национальным героем, — согласился Зимний, быстро ткнулся губами в щёку Джека. — А домой нас скоро отпустят?

— А при чём тут я? — удивился Джек. — Я тут вовсе ни при чём. За операции через голову вышестоящего командования скорее пиздюлей дадут, чем звание. И при чём тут вести из Гефа? Меня там не было. Никого не было. Они сами все перемёрли, верно, Брок?

— Верно, Детка?

Зимний отвёл взгляд и потупился.

— Та-ак! — Брок сел, достал из кармана пачку сигарет, открыл её и тут же закрыл обратно. — Ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?

— Призрак? — строго спросил Джек. — Колись, что произошло?

— Ебаная же ты легенда, — закатил глаза Брок, выслушав историю про министра обороны Гефа и новую невероятную легенду о том, что юный принц Гильбоа лично уничтожает всех своих врагов, хотя все разведчики единогласно докладывают, что он окопался у линии фронта и ничем особым не угрожает. — Тебе живётся скучно?

— Так получилось, — возразил Зимний, потихоньку отползая в сторону. — И все видеозаписи я уничтожил.

— Зато репутацию мне обеспечил… — схватился за голову Джек. — Господи, хоть бы у отца разведка работала через жопу! Хотя у отца она и так работает через жопу. А вот у дяди… Так, Призрак, дуй в Шайло и обеспечь Уильяму Кроссу инсульт с потерей речи и подвижности! А мы с Броком и дальше будем делать вид, что мы ни при чём.

Зимний испарился тут же, будто бы и не было его рядом. А Брок откинулся на спину и расхохотался.

— Пусти козла в огород. Ничего, высочество, представь, какими глазами на тебя послы Гефа будут смотреть, когда приедут подписывать пакт о капитуляции.

— А с чего ты взял, что я буду на его подписании? — удивился Джек.

 

 

 

**15**

 

Но Брок оказался прав. Джека отозвали с фронта уже на следующий день, прямо с утра. Забрали правительственным вертолётом. Он едва успел попрощаться со своими бойцами.

Мать встретила его в слезах: её брата хватил удар, и прогнозы врачей были самыми неблагоприятными. Кузен Джека, Эндрю, был несовершеннолетним, вдобавок лежал в клинике нервных расстройств, и Джек не успел опомниться, как оказался управляющим делами Кроссов. Что бы там ни думал об этом дядя Уильям, сказать он всё равно ничего не мог.

Король выглядел совершенно счастливым и был искренне рад Джеку. После недолгой беседы, полной экивоков и недомолвок, Сайлас заявил, что всецело доволен сыном. Неожиданно для себя Джек получил орден и звание капитана.

— Ещё чуть-чуть — и он публично объявит меня наследником, — смущённо сказал Джек, крутясь перед зеркалом в новенькой капитанской форме.

Зимний молча обнял его со спины, ткнулся носом в загривок и замер от щемящей нежности к этому человеку, безграничной любви и веры. Джек был его светом, путеводной звездой, пульсирующей нитью, ведущей сквозь боль и сумасшествие к нормальной человеческой жизни.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он.

— И я тебя, — тихо сказал Джек. — Очень-очень.

— Что вы тут у зеркала затихарились? — обозначил своё присутствие Брок, подняв стакан с бурбоном. — Если хотите шоу для папочки устроить, то я только за. Заебался уже мечтать о ваших сладких попках, всю руку стёр.

— После подписания капитуляции. — Джек подошёл к Броку и поцеловал его. — Непременно.

— Сдохну от недоёба, — повздыхал Брок и, поднявшись, крутанул Джека за руку, разглядывая его. — Чудо как хорош.

— Да ведь сегодня уже! — удивился Джек.

Но сегодня не получилось. Геф подписал капитуляцию, и, как и предсказывал Брок, гефские послы и министры косились на Джека с нескрываемым страхом. После подписания Сайлас произнес публичную речь. Он объявил о победе и о том, что Джонатан Бенджамин, принц крови — официальный наследник престола. После этого был банкет. После банкета и бала Джека отловила Мишель.

— Что ты такого сделал, что отец вдруг начал тебя обожать? — ревниво спросила она.

— Ровным счетом ничего, — честно ответил Джек, но сестра не поверила.

Заночевать пришлось во дворце, в апартаментах наследника. Джек решил стойко это перетерпеть.

Брок Зимнего в спальню принца не отпустил, утащив его на диван в гостиной апартаментов.

— Я скучал по тебе, Детка, безумно скучал, — выдохнул Брок в губы Зимнего. — И по нему скучаю, но если мы окажемся все в одной комнате, к чёрту весь дворец перебудим стонами. А пока Малыш корону не получил, такие связи для него опасны.

— Мы сегодня спим здесь? — спросил Зимний, положив голову ему на плечо, залез ладонью под рубашку.

— Да, Детка, и ключевое слово — спим.

Джек проснулся рано. Спал он плохо. Он вообще не помнил, когда в последний раз высыпался во дворце. Может быть, никогда.

Он привёл себя в порядок, оделся попроще и вышел в гостиную, к своим телохранителям. Наклонился над ними, целуя каждого.

— Я на кухню. Семейный завтрак, чтоб его. Потом попрошу себе день отпуска, неделю вряд ли дадут, и займусь делами дядюшки.

Зимний мурлыкнул в ответ, сонно жмурясь и потирая лицо.

— Спи, — буркнул ему Брок и притянул к себе.

Провалявшись ещё минут двадцать, Зимний всё-таки поднялся. Относительно мирная жизнь расхолаживала, притупляла реакцию и плохо действовала на готовность сорваться с места, а хотелось именно мира, спокойствия. двоих любовников в постели и больше никого вокруг. Хотелось найти дело себе по душе, выстроить дом и…

Зимний глянул на спящего на спине Брока.

… и вот этого всего хотелось именно с Броком и Джеком, но один был мудаком, которого ещё поди уговори на что, а у второго королевство, долг, ответственность.

К возвращению Джека Зимний успел умыться, проинспектировать кухню для прислуги, разжиться завтраком и двумя отпечатками ярко-красной помады на щеке. А Брок задумчиво медитировал над чашкой с кофе.

Джек вернулся слегка озадаченный, но довольный.

— Вы поели? Призрак, кто это тебя разукрасил? Томасина к вам не докапывалась?

— У вас на кухне работает, мягкая такая, большая, — расплылся в улыбке Зимний. — Только имя я её не спросил. Она нам булочек дала с вишней и ванильным кремом. А Томасину я не видел.

— Она может себе позволить вламываться в твои апартаменты? — изумился Брок, отставив пустую чашку. — Как семейное мероприятие прошло?

— Томасина может найти предлог вломиться ко мне в апартаменты, — объяснил Джек. — Королевский цербер. — Он поморщился. — Отец считает, что готовит идеальный омлет. Так что я даже не заикаюсь о том, что терпеть не могу яйца. Но зато — три дня свободы!

— Домой? — с надеждой спросил Зимний, подсунув Джеку оставшуюся от завтрака выпечку.

— Домой, — кивнул Джек, запихивая в рот булочку. — Машину я уже вызвал.

 

 

 

***

 

Первое, что сделал Зимний по возвращении в пентхаус, — это обошёл все комнаты, заново собрав все подслушивающие устройства, смял их в ладони и ссыпал пластиковую труху в мусорное ведро.

— В следующий раз оставлю в подарок светошумовую гранату, — потёр переносицу Брок. — Консьержа как человека же просил совсем никого не пускать. — Он сорвал с двери испорченный стикер, один из тех, что остались ещё после «Гидры».

— Может, он и не пускал, — заметил Джек. — И потом, в этот дом персонал подбирала Томасина, они все ей подчиняются. Так что, Брок, что-то надо делать с прислугой.

Зимний постучал пальцами живой руки по губам.

— А тебе от дядюшки дом случаем не достался?

— И правда, — поддержал его Брок. — Пентхаус — это, конечно, хорошо, но дом, считай, крепость. Особенно если ты доверишь Детке его оборудовать по последнему слову техники. В него не то что Томасина попасть не сможет, сам Детка первое время сверяться с бумажкой будет и нас с тобой за ручку водить, пока не привыкнем перепрыгивать ров с крокодилами.

— Мечты-мечты… — покачал головой Джек. — В дядином доме живёт дядя, его сиделки, врач, и скоро туда вернётся из клиники Эндрю. Причем ещё задача — не допустить Эндрю до наследства. Но это, я думаю, будет просто. Надо его на наркотики подсадить. Слышал я, что он и так уже сидит…

— Как всё сложно, — вздохнул Зимний, запуская кофемашину, включил кондиционер. — Но хорошо хоть не во дворце жить.

Если бы кто спросил Зимнего, что делать, то получил бы простой и ясный ответ по-русски, что-то про забеги без штанов, и полный усталой грусти взгляд. Тут ситуация вырисовывалась ничуть не лучше.

— Всё сделаем в лучшем виде, — махнул рукой Брок. — Тогда Зимний работал, сейчас я возьмусь. — Он потянулся за своим рюкзаком и, порывшись в его недрах, вытащил стеклянный пузырёк с ядовито-зелёными ампулами. Зимний побледнел, покачнулся, вцепившись обеими руками в стол. Уж кто-кто, а он никогда не забудет эту дрянь.

Джек подошёл и обнял Призрака, поцеловал во взмокший висок.

— Что это? — спросил он.

— Детка помнит. — Брок спрятал пузырёк на место. — Наркотик. Жуткая дрянь, единственное, что из Зимнего Солдата могло сделать послушного и ласкового котёнка. Средство на крайний случай. Действует безотказно, но привыкание такое мощное, что даже модифицированный организм не помогает, выламывает страшнейшими ломками.

— А приход какой? — спросил Джек. — Не ради ломки же Эндрю согласится такое принять, а ради прихода.

— Ты оказываешься в раю, — глухо отозвался Зимний. — Настолько идиллическом, что сознание отказывается потом воспринимать настоящую реальность. Ты ненавидишь сам себя, готов лизать ботинки куратора, лишь бы получить ключик обратно.

Джек крепко обнял Призрака.

— Значит, на этом Эндрю и отпишет короне всё, что ему принадлежит и принадлежать будет. А дядя умрет.

Зимний выдохнул, разжал ладони.

— За дозу Эндрю собственноручно папочку придушит, — невесело усмехнулся он.

Зимний слишком хорошо помнил воздействие этой маленькой зелёной таблеточки, помнил, как веселил куратора, ползая на брюхе и умоляя его на всех языках, которые только знал.

— Значит, придушит, — равнодушно сказал Джек. — Мы потеряли в этой войне семьдесят тысяч солдат, и это при том, что всё население Гильбоа, с детьми и стариками, — миллион двести тысяч! Хватит. Свою страну я люблю больше, чем свою семью.

— Слова не мальчика, но мужа, — покивал Брок. — Слушайте, раз у нас тут наметились выходные, может, сходим куда-нибудь?

— А куда ты хочешь? — тут же спросил Джек. — Я могу ходить практически где угодно, и вы как моя охрана — тоже.

Зимний с Броком переглянулись и рявкнули с улыбкой в один голос:

— В клуб!

Джек рассмеялся и спросил:

— На фига? Нет, идея хороша, и мне надо поддерживать образ, но зачем это вам?

— Хочу тебя, разгорячённого музыкой, шального от веселья, затянуть в машину и вылюбить, — мурлыкнул Зимний, притёршись к нему пахом.

— Да так, чтобы ноги не сходились, — поддержал Брок, пристроившись с другого бока.

Джек сглотнул.

— Какие у вас обширные планы, — севшим голосом произнес он.

 

**16**

 

Зимнему было хорошо. Только сейчас он полностью оценил удобство толпы: можно было невзначай коснуться Джека, провести ладонью по бедру, столкнуться на его заднице с рукой Брока, облапать и его.

Джек старательно делал вид, что его тяготит присутствие телохранителей, от которых шарахаются девицы. Впрочем, нашлась парочка достаточно смелых, чтобы повиснуть на принце — герое войны, обласканным королём.

Брок тут же оказался рядом, совершенно очаровательно оскалился — Зимний прыснул в кулак, — снял с принца обеих и нагло облапал, пространно распинаясь о безопасности Его Высочества, о террористах и прочих ужасах.

Самим телохранителям тоже доставалось от излишне разгорячённых поклонников. И если на Зимнем висли охочие до его тела девицы, то Брока вовсю стали зажимать именно мужики.

Джек старательно притворялся пьяным, и вскоре Призрак уволок его в VIP-комнату — якобы прийти в себя. Джек хихикал, вис на нем и делал вид, что пьян настолько, что не может идти.

— Подгони машину к чёрному ходу, — велел Брок, подхватив Джека под задницу и прижав спиной к стене.

Сбегая по лестнице вниз, Зимний ещё успел заметить, как он дёрнул Джека к себе, жадно, голодно целуя, вылизывая улыбающиеся губы.

У самого Зимнего голова гудела от возбуждения, ощущения почти полной вседозволенности, присутствия рядом тех, кого он любил.

Подогнав машину к указанному месту, он скинул сообщение и замер на водительском месте, пережидая слишком яркие картины, нет-нет да встающие у него перед глазами.

Джек хихикал и вис на Броке до самой комнаты. Там он встряхнулся и улыбнулся:

— Пробираемся домой?

— Поехали, — ухмыльнулся Брок.

Впихнув Джека на заднее сиденье, сам он сел вперёд, пристегнулся.

— Это чтобы не разложить тебя прямо на заднем сиденье, высочество, — пояснил Брок и кивнул Зимнему.

— Домой! — вальяжно раскинувшись на сиденье, приказал Джек и рассмеялся.

Радость бурлила в нем, как пузырьки в шампанском.

Зимний старался особо не гнать, но каждый раз, поднимая глаза на зеркало заднего вида, сильнее вдавливал педаль газа в пол. В крови бушевал ядерный коктейль из желания, страсти, ничем не замутнённой любви. И если за Джеком он мог наблюдать только так, исподволь, то горячая ладонь Брока на бедре вышибала на раз все связные мысли.

Подземная парковка, лифт, и разбежаться, прижаться спиной каждый к своей стене, чтобы не сорваться.

— Блядь, я себя подростком так не вёл, — рассмеялся Брок, приложившись затылком о стену.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть, каким ты был подростком, — выдавил Джек и посмотрел вверх, хотя от этого лифт быстрее ехать не стал.

В пентхаус его внёс уже Зимний, нетерпеливо дёрнув на себя ещё в лифте, подхватив одной рукой под задницу, другой торопливо расстёгивая мелкие пуговки рубашки.

— Что же ты так неудобно одеваешься?

Держась за плечи Призрака, Джек хихикнул:

— У подарка должна быть достойная обёртка, а я ваш подарок.

До второго этажа не добрались, Зимний толкнул первую попавшуюся дверь и аккуратно уложил Джека на постель в их с Броком спальне, навис сверху.

— Ты наша главная драгоценность.

— Хорош мозги ебать, Детка, — влез Брок, огладил задницу Зимнего, обтянутую джинсами. — Моя ты радость.

Джек потянулся к ним обоим, чтобы поцеловать, а потом спросил:

— А как мы будем? Я еще никогда не был… втроем.

— Так, как ты захочешь, — заверил его Зимний, стянув с себя водолазку. — Мы оба любим тебя и хотим сделать хорошо, только не молчи.

Он вновь потянулся в Джеку, ласково коснулся его щеки ладонью, несмотря на то, что от любого, даже самого невинного прикосновения его потряхивало, будто бы прошивало электрическим током.

Брок тоже не остался в стороне, помогая без спешки выпутать Джека из одежды, гладил, прикасался, как к самой большой драгоценности.

Джек подставлялся их ласковым рукам, задыхаясь от возбуждения. Но сообразил спросить:

— Резинки и смазка?

— Не думай об этом, — сказал Брок, стягивая с него брюки вместе с бельём, коснулся губами тонкой щиколотки, под коленом, внутренней стороны бедра, обхватил губами задорно поблёскивающую смазкой головку члена.

Зимний откатился в сторону, вынул из-под подушки бутылку со смазкой, сбил крышку и щедро плеснул себе на руку, прогибаясь в спине.

Джек застонал, отдаваясь ласкам.

— Господи, Брок, твой рот… — выдохнул он. — Призрак, иди сюда. Я хочу попробовать твой член.

На мгновение помедлив — всё-таки он помнил слова Джека про то, что отсасывать нравится далеко не всем, и это, видимо, не самое приятное занятие, — Зимний подполз ближе, встал на коленях около лица Джека, направляя член к нему в рот.

Джек облизал крупную налитую головку, смакуя вкус, и обхватил её губами. Он никогда раньше не делал минета, но так хотел доставить Призраку удовольствие.

Протяжно заскулив, Зимний задрожал, откинул голову назад, чтобы позорно не кончить сразу же. То, как алые от поцелуев губы Джека смотрелись на его члене, как юркий язык обводил по кругу головку, не умещалось в Зимнем, окончательно круша его выдержку.

— Тише, — шепнул Брок, подоспев вовремя, удержал от движения. — Детка такой сладкий. — Он впился в его губы собственническим поцелуем, обхватив член Джека скользкой от смазки рукой.

Джек приподнялся, заглатывая член Призрака, и раскинул ноги, давая Броку больше доступа. Он ещё никогда не был снизу, но этим двоим доверял настолько, что готов был попробовать.

Зимнему было жарко, странно и в то же время безумно хорошо, он чуть подавал бёдрами вперёд, в горячую тесноту рта Джека, сходил с ума от его громких стонов, дрожи удовольствия, прокатывающейся раз за разом по телу любовника, от тихого голодного урчания Брока, дорвавшегося наконец, вылизывающего Джека везде, где только мог дотянуться.

Джек подавался к Броку, насаживался ртом на член Призрака, придерживая его рукой, а второй пощипывал свой сосок — у него были очень чувствительные соски, а им так редко доставалась ласка.

— Малыш, ты с ума сводишь, — зашептал Брок, поднимаясь поцелуями выше, лизнул впадинку пупка, прихватил губами левый сосок.

Зимний дёрнулся, перехватил свой член, сжал у основания, сгребая и яйца в кулак. Нестерпимо сильно хотелось кончить. Он откатился в сторону, благодарно поцеловав Джека в совершенно по-блядски припухшие губы, потерявшие всякий приличный вид, сел на краю, наблюдая за двумя своими любовниками, возлюбленными. Как Брок катает между губами твёрдую горошинку тёмного соска, теребя пальцами другой. Как Джек, захлёбываясь стоном, выламывается в спине, выгибается, касаясь влажных от пота простыней только затылком, лопатками и ягодицами, как судорожно дёргается его кадык, мечется голова.

В глазах Зимнего потемнело. Наскоро растянув себя, он чуть сдвинул Брока в сторону и одним движением насадился на член Джека, наконец-то выдохнув.

Джек слепо ухватил Призрака за бёдра, толкнулся в него и повернул голову к Броку.

— Твой член… — выдавил он. — Хочу!

— Всё для тебя, Малыш, — прохрипел Брок, попробовал подняться, пошатнулся, хватаясь за Зимнего, поцеловал его в подбородок, вылизал распахнутый в немом стоне рот. — Сейчас, да… Малыш, сейчас.

Член Брока был тоньше, чем у Баки, и обрезанный. Горячий, твердый, с более ярким вкусом и запахом. Джек облизывал и посасывал его, одновременно впиваясь пальцами в бёдра Призрака, который с равномерностью машины поднимался и опускался на члене Джека.

Подумав тем, что осталось у него от здравого рассудка, Джек с трудом — отказывали и руки, и ноги, — переместил ладонь на толстый член Призрака и принялся его надрачивать, то и дело размазывая по головке прозрачную смазку.

Простонав что-то неразборчивое сквозь зубы, Брок кончил, в последний момент успев вытащить член изо рта Джека, заливая спермой губы и подбородок.

Зимний отчаянно всхлипнул, дёрнулся всем телом, приподнялся, почти полностью выпуская из себя член, и окончательно сорвался в пропасть удовольствия, двигаясь рвано, хаотично, из последних сил.

Джек облизывался, яростно дроча Призраку и вбиваясь в его задницу. Его захлёстывало предвкушение оргазма. Еще никогда Джеку не было так хорошо, так крышесносно и правильно.

Зимнего оплели руки Брока, погладили по вздрагивающему животу, покатали между пальцев соски, добавляя остроты, шеи коснулись губы, язык, вылизывая, чертя влажные, быстро остывающие дорожки вдоль позвоночника. Зимний орал, бился пойманной в паутину бабочкой, умирал на члене, сжимая его в себе.

Джек вбивался в Призрака, не в силах остановиться. Он готов был взорваться — и взорвался, чувствуя себя размазанным по мирозданию и словно издалека слыша собственный крик.

Повалившись рядом, чтобы не раздавить, Зимний счастливо выдохнул, слизал с подбородка Джека сперму и, раскинув руки, потянулся всем телом.

— Хорошо-то как!

— Тебе для счастья, Детка, только поебаться всласть не хватало? — хмыкнул Брок, по довольному лицу которого можно было прочесть то же радостное восклицание.

— И ебаться тоже, но с двумя конкретными мужиками.

— Да, — еле ворочая языком, сказал Джек. — Только с вами. — Он глубоко вздохнул и блаженно улыбнулся. — Как же с вами хорошо…

Зимний молча улыбался в потолок. Он мог только мечтать, что именно так повернётся его жизнь, и он сможет открыто говорить о своей любви, выражать её прикосновениями, страстью. Что будет кому заботливо обтереть его влажным полотенцем, когда в теле словно не осталось ни одной целой кости. Что Джек будет сонно мурлыкать ему в плечо, согревая дыханием, а рядом прогнётся кровать и с другого бока прижмётся горячее тело второго любовника. Что он наконец будет счастлив.

Эпилог

В апартаментах наследника было душно и многолюдно, туда-сюда сновала прислуга, выполняя мелкие поручения Её Величества Королевы, не отходившей от сына ни на шаг, особенно после того, как свято поверила, что обрушившиеся в последние годы на их семью несчастья — не что иное, как злой рок.

Сначала неожиданный инсульт, подкосивший здоровье её брата, совсем отдалившийся от неё муж, психически нездоровый племянник, подсевший на какую-то новую дрянь, смерть Уильяма — Роза категорически отказывалась верить в вину Эндрю и всё списывала на ненадлежащий уход сиделки, — возомнившая себя Девой Марией Мишель, каким-то непонятным образом попавшая в карантин к смертельно больному мальчику, и вот теперь это. Мало того, что Сайлас ни с того ни с сего решил вдруг подписать отречение в пользу сына — это-то она ещё могла понять и страшно гордилась Джонатаном, — но днём ранее на традиционном семейном завтраке Сайлас объявил, что уходит из семьи.

Роза всхлипнула и промокнула уголки глаз платком.

— Что вы копаетесь? — тут же переключилась она, дёрнула за руку портного. — Мой сын должен выглядеть идеально.

Из дальнего угла раздался смешок.

Как же Роза терпеть не могла телохранителей сына. А Джек их обожал. Везде таскал за собой, разве что не сажал за семейный стол. Хотя какой он теперь семейный…

Джек же то и дело прятал ухмылку. Ему было жалко мать, лишившуюся разом и брата, и племянника, которого уже полгода не выпускали из наркологический клиники, и вот теперь — мужа. Впрочем, всё было взаимосвязано, как выяснил Брок. Сайлас женился на Розе под давлением Уильяма Кросса, нуждаясь в его деньгах, чтобы взойти на престол. Но у него давно была другая семья — любовница, сын… Сайлас срывался к ним при любом удобном случае — Призрак давно это разведал. А теперь уходил насовсем. Видимо, корона оказалась слишком тяжела для Сайласа Бенджамина.

Теперь вся эта тяжесть окажется на плечах Джека. Джек уже узнал и про Абадона, который был заключен в тайную тюрьму, и про его так и не найденную казну, и про поддержку преподобного Сэмуэлса, и про Хелену Пардес, и про своего брата Сета…

А еще со временем придется что-то придумывать с наследниками. И переехать во дворец — Роза уже объявила, что после развода и отречения Сайласа покинет Шайло и переедет в поместье «Виноградники». Надо что-то делать с Томасиной. Сайласу она, безусловно, была верна, но вот Джеку верна не будет. Ее место займёт Брок. Глава королевской службы безопасности. Должность как раз по нему.

Джек уже решил, что перетряхнет Совет сверху донизу, делами «Кроссгена» будет заниматься сам и отменит Судный день. В конце концов, у него для этого достаточно времени. А еще затеет перестройку дворца, чтобы Брок и Призрак смогли обезопасить его по своему вкусу.

Джек в очередной раз повернулся в руках портного и улыбнулся развалившемуся в кресле Броку.

Роза стряхнула с левого плеча сына невидимые пылинки, неприязненно покосилась в сторону Брока.

— Сынок, тебе по статусу теперь положена охрана из личной королевской гвардии, отошли этих господ, найди им другую должность, наконец. Не пристало королю в сопровождении иметь личностей с такими… выразительными лицами, — попросила она, выразительно глядя в его глаза.

Зимний усмехнулся и сделал лицо «Зимний-убивать!». ”

— Мама, это мне решать, — безмятежно ответил Джек. — Как я решу, так и будет. Бен станет моим личным телохранителем, он отлично зарекомендовал себя в этом качестве. А Джейкоба я действительно продвину на другую должность. Глава королевской службы безопасности — это работа как раз для него.

Роза схватилась за сердце, но быстро справилась с собой, вновь повернувшись к сыну.

— Тебе жениться уже давно пора. Без королевы не может быть короля. Я уже подобрала подходящие кандидатуры. Тебе осталось только выбрать.

Прыснув в кулак, Зимний над головой поднял три пальца, имитируя корону, и гордо вскинул подбородок.

— Мне двадцать три, — фыркнул Джек. — Какое «давно пора», мама? Уймись. Королеву я выберу сам. Лет на десять-пятнадцать моложе. Мои невесты ещё играют в куклы и учат таблицу умножения.

Поджав губы, Роза отошла к кофейному столику. Не получалось у неё больше влиять на сына, и она не знала, кого во всём этом винить.

Сайлас был бледен. На некогда величественном лице явственно проступала усталость, яростно горевший взгляд померк. Зимнему было бы даже жаль этого человека, не проживи он с Джеком бок о бок большую часть его жизни, не знай, как Сайлас обращался с сыном, беспричинно шпыняя и унижая его. Это потом, когда Джек вернулся с войны героем, хотя никто и не говорил вслух о заслугах принца, король не мог не догадаться, кому обязан таким резким переломным событием. А уж когда к нему явился его «внебрачный сын», как две капли воды похожий на Джонатана, с вестью о том, что он знает всё о его тайной семье, у Сайласа окончательно сдали нервы. Корона короной, а Хеленой и Сетом он рисковать не имел права. Они и так чересчур хлебнули по его вине.

Джек отца не жалел. Так, сочувствовал немного. У бывшего монарха было достаточное состояние, чтобы позволить себе что угодно, любимая и любящая тайная семья, и уходил он, сохранив лицо. А Роза… Равнодушная к детям, шпынявшая стареющего мужа, неспособная любить, помешанная на приличиях и этикете, она может сколько угодно наводить свои порядки в «Виноградниках». Со смертью брата она лишилась изрядной доли влияния.

Отвязавшись от портного, Джек подошел к отцу.

— Ты заберёшь с собой Томасину? — спросил он.

— Зачем мне дракон, когда нет замка? — отмахнулся он. — А я тебя недооценил. — Сайлас неприязненно сверлил взглядом широкую спину Зимнего. — Не думал, что ты способен ударить в спину родного отца. Сын из тебя не вышел, так, может, король будет получше. Лучше, чем я. Не забывай одного: хочешь быть хорошим королём — откажись от всего личного. Иначе и тебя и размажут со временем.

— Королева Елизавета с тобой не согласится, — безмятежно сказал Джек. — А правда, что Бен, — он кивнул на Призрака, — твой сын?

— Елизавета? Нашёл с кем сравнить. — Сайлас потянулся за сигарой, но поймав суровый взгляд всё ещё законной супруги, устало выдохнул. — Не знаю. Я вообще мало что знаю в собственном королевстве. Этот Бен… — Сайласа передёрнуло. — Уже сколько лет крутится на виду, а никто из моих людей так и не смог добыть его генетический материал для экспертизы. Но смотрю на него и не знаю, во что верить. Он на тебя похож, но ты на меня нет.

— Ну, мой-то генетический материал для проверки родства у тебя в изобилии, отец, — сказал Джек, слегка напрягшись.

— Тебя я проверил ещё при рождении. Я не мог никому доверять, и в том, что ты мой сын, сомнений никаких нет. — Сайлас обжёг его взглядом. — Думаешь, я не знаю, что вас связывает? Тебя и этих двоих?

— А это имеет какое-то значение? — мягко улыбнулся Джек, у которого похолодела спина.

— Имеет — для твоего будущего. Самой его возможности. — Сайлас придвинулся ближе. — Ты себе представить не можешь, сколько корона уже вложила денег в этих двоих. Кто их только не покупал. Думаешь, они верны тебе? Не обольщайся, ты их стабильный заработок, и не более. Даже у этого Бена.

Джек с трудом удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он отлично знал, сколько Призраку и Броку платили король, королева, Эндрю Кросс, Томасина и все, кто планировал повлиять на принца. Разрабатывать вместе, какую именно «дезу» слить нанимателям, стало любимым вечерним развлечением для них троих, лучше спортивных шоу по телевизору.

Призрак денег не понимал и тратить их не умел. Брок научил его пользоваться банковской картой, и все деньги Призрака лежали на счету, принося проценты. Во что вкладывался сам Брок, Джека не интересовало. Он платил им жалованье телохранителей и ни о чём не беспокоился.

— Я учту, отец, — кивнул Джек. — Кажется, нам пора?

Зимний терпеть не мог размеренный ход всех этих великосветских мероприятий, растягивающихся на непомерное количество времени, приглушённость тона, неторопливость движенией, замирание после каждого действия, чтобы более сотни камер запечатлели исторический момент во всей красе. Он едва-едва удерживался от зевков, но продолжал стоять прямо и сверлить грозным взглядом стену над головами сидящих друг напротив друга за столом короля и принца.

Золотое перо легко летало над бумагой, выводя замысловатую подпись Сайласа. Джек смотрел, как отец подписывает отречение, и очень хотел обернуться на Призрака и Брока. Он знал, что именно им обязан короной, и не собирался этого забывать.

Стоило уладиться последней формальности, на улице, оглушая на мгновение всех присутствующих, грянул салют, расцвечивая только начавшее темнеть небо мириадами сияющих искорок, переливающихся всеми возможными цветами. Зимний нервно обернулся, так как не помнил такого в плане мероприятия, и наткнулся взглядом на чересчур довольного собой Брока, нисколько не скрывающего ликования.

Джек только едва заметно качнул головой, чувствуя на ней тяжесть лиственной короны. Он сидел на отцовском троне между Розой и Сайласом, глядел на растерянную сестру, стоящую в толпе советников и придворных, и прикидывал, кого отправит в отставку сразу, а на кого ещё поглядит.

С детства Джек знал, что корона — это не балы и пиры, не развлечения и самодурство, а ответственность за свою страну. За свою маленькую, почти незаметную на карте мира страну. За каждого её жителя, за каждый город и дом. За поля и леса, за реки и невысокие горы, за берег, омываемый Атлантическим океаном, и недра. За всё.

_Ещё через несколько лет…_

Зимний покрутил простое обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце правой руки. Все, кто его замечал на руке личного телохранителя короля, сочувственно косились ему вслед, кто-то даже пытался выражать соболезнования его утрате. Но все как один сходились во мнении — вся мрачность и нелюдимость Бенджамина Госта именно оттуда. Что делать, если человека так сильно подкосила личная трагедия? И лишь трое знали, что Зимний был счастлив.

Едва Джек поудобнее уселся на троне, разогнал к демонам Совет и вплотную взялся за государственные дела, одним из первых был подписан указ о равнозначности однополых отношений и возможности такими парами заключать гражданский союз со всеми вытекающими.

Зимний особо не понял, что это и для чего, он и так имел постоянный доступ к телам своих возлюбленных и знал, что любим ими не менее, а вот Брок как-то попритих, стал задумчив.

Джек на все вопросы Зимнего недоумённо пожимал плечами и предлагал спросить в открытую, пока в один прекрасный день Брок не пропал на полдня с раннего утра, вообще никому ничего не сказав.

Вот тогда-то Зимний задёргался по-настоящему, попередумал обо всём, начиная от любовницы и заканчивая обнаружившей их «Гидрой», но всё оказалось намного проще. Когда Зимний был готов уже подключить к поискам сбежавшего несколько часов назад любовника все спецслужбы Гильбоа, Брок ввалился в кабинет Джека, где чаще всего и бывали все вместе в рабочее время, и брякнулся перед Зимним на колени.

— Опущу всю высокопарную муть, которую принято говорить по данному поводу, и перейду к главному. Детка, я люблю тебя. Ты станешь полностью моим?

И протянул на ладони кольцо.

Зимний вспыхнул, чувствуя, как предательски слабеют колени, беспомощно вскинул взгляд на Джека и кивнул.

Джек улыбнулся и прикусил губу. Как же он любил Брока и Призрака! Но король не может жить для себя — только для королевства.

— Я буду свидетелем на вашей свадьбе, — только и сказал он.

Кое-как надев на дрожащую руку Зимнего кольцо, жадно его поцеловав, до сбившегося напрочь дыхания, Брок поднялся и подойдя к Джеку, улыбнулся.

— Думал, я про тебя забыл? Ну уж нет, Малыш. Я бы вас обоих повёл под руки в счастливую гейскую семью, но королю не положено, так что я немного с другого бока зайду.

Из нагрудного кармана Брок достал обычные цепочки с двумя, казалось бы, ничем не примечательными армейскими жетонами, рядом с которыми висело по кольцу. Надев цепочку на шею Джека, он накрыл жетоны ладонью.

— Я люблю тебя, Малыш.

Джек уткнулся лбом в плечо Брока.

— Я тоже так люблю тебя, — сказал он. — Вас обоих.

Зимнему очень нравилось разглядывать эти жетоны, читать выбитые на них имена. В такие моменты он точно знал, что они, все трое, самая настоящая семья.

Подхватив чашку с кофе, Зимний переключил телеканал на международный новостной, устроился поудобнее и пропал, выключился. В голове белым шумом звучал голос диктора, а перед глазами стояло лицо из несуществующего прошлого. Руки ослабели, роняя на пол чашку.

— Детка?

— Я знал его, — прохрипел Зимний… нет, Баки Барнс. — Это Стив. И я знал его.

 

 

 

**The end**

 


End file.
